


Feels like reality

by Life_is_HELLA_strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blood and Violence, Drinking, F/F, It's virtual reality, POV Chloe, POV Max, Pricefield romance, Probably a load more tags, Recreational Drug Use, set way in the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_HELLA_strange/pseuds/Life_is_HELLA_strange
Summary: The year is 2063 and the scientific community has moved forward in leaps and bounds. One of these such progressions is the ability to be connected constantly to the online world. You are implanted with a chip at birth and a port to your brain stem, this grants access to the online world. You think it and it can be accessed in an instant. This enables you to 'plug in' and lets you enter the online world as a virtual representation of yourself. Throughout society the ultimate thrill is to be plugged into the online world and experience whatever your wildest dreams can offer. One such thing is having the ability to be placed into a game and become who you have always wanted to be.





	1. Plug in baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys and girls. Got a slightly different one for you here. Basically everything goes in online reality and this story will be based both in the game and out of it. I really hope you like this and please drop me a comment.

"This is so fucking awesome!" I squeal out in excitement.

"Amber calling, Amber calling..." I get buzzed to a call.

I groan in annoyance, "Ugh... Yo... What d'ya want?"

"Well a good fucking morning to you too Chloe." I can actually hear the pout in her voice.

"What's up Rach? I'm kinda in the middle of something."

"Chloe you don't do anything. Well maybe just binge watch those hella shitty TV shows from about 50 years ago when you're not working."

I roll my eyes at her comment, "Oh piss off Rachel! At least I don't sit and watch that hella sappy shit you and Frank basically live off..."

"Well that's because you haven't got anybody to watch them with!" She cuts in.

"I am perfectly happy on my own thank you very much. I don't need nobody. I've got my own great company..." I huff a little.

"Yeah but you're the only one who can put up with your own company Chlo..."

"Just the way I like it." I cut her off.

"Yeah right Chloe. You haven't even dated in for fucking ever. Not since you danced with that girl all night at mine and Franks masked ball engagement party. I know you tried to find her..."

I groan with annoyance at the reminder, "Rach please just leave it. I don't want to talk about that. I'm fine ok and I don't want to be taken out of my awesome mood."

I hear her sigh, "Alright Chlo... What are you doing anyway?"

I grin as I look down at what I've got, "Oh I'm about to plug in baby!"

She snorts a laugh, "Jesus Chloe you're such a hella dork."

"Yep yep and you're taking up my hella valuable killin' time. So what d'you want?"

"Haha you really are such a nerd... Well I was just letting you know Frank and I will be down in a couple of days to stay at yours. Oh and Pompidou and Madame Aubriana too of course."

"Jesus! And you call me a dork. I feel hella sorry for your kids when you have 'em. With names like that for ya dogs they don't stand a chance."

"Whatever. They love it. Just make sure you have actual food for once and the bed ready for us will you?"

"Love it, really! Only 'cos they don't get a say about it... But yeah sure. See you later. I gotta go. I have a date with destiny baby."

I hear Rachel laughing as we end the call and chuckle myself. She isn't wrong I am kind of a dork, but I don't really give a shit. And I'm grinning wide again when I go back to the task at hand.

I have actually managed to get the virtual reality game and kit that everyone has been banging on about. I have been saving up for forever and putting nearly half my pay cheque away from my job as a graphic designer and artist to get it. It is the ultimate piece of high tech kit. I mean plugging yourself into the web and games has been around forever. But this is something so different apparently. I have done all the plugins to the online world and it was cool and all. Yet the way people have been going on about this like you are actually there, in a way you can taste, feel things like pain and emotions feel real, sensations like touch are as if you have done it and experience things like you would in real life. This is an open world with magic, swords, and all that kind of awesome stuff with other people there and you get to make your own character. People talk about it like it's real, like they are really there. And yeah I don't usually go in for all that sort of hype, but everyone is absolutely addicted to it. Apparently the world is on an almost scale to the real world and changes and evolves around you like ours does. With seasons, weather, nature and life grows and all environments change in real time, with day and night cycles as well.

No one actually knows who the people are who developed the game and how they were able to do it. Of course everyone has there own theories though. From aliens, the government or the military and even religious groups. I personally like the one of a few geeks who sat in a basement and just come up with the idea to give people what they want out of the virtual world. Sure other people have tried to do it but it was never really that great and they had so many flaws to them and never felt real enough. Apparently this has none. No one has found anything yet that is wrong with it and that's even from the ones that have been physically hurt from it. Oh yeah that's another thing you can get hurt in real life if you are in the game, which is a little scary but so fucking awesome too. 'Cos you will do everything you can to avoid it and treat your character as if it's you and I guess in a way it is. Everything you could want from it is there and it's only been out for about a year now with about three quarters of the planet being plugged in everyday.

I have got everything out and and it doesn't really seem like anything when you look at it. There is literally one part to it. This really sweet looking mask helm thing, I don't really know what to call it. It is an obsidian black and deep blood red helmet with all these grooves and ridges, kinda like one of those old medieval helmets that knights and warriors would wear, with curved horns coming out the top. And it looks so fuckin' awesome, evil almost. There were all kinds you could choose from and even custom made ones. Some of the prices of the helms were fucking ridiculous and I do mean mental. You could have brought a house for the price.

I don't waste anymore time and settle back into my couch and put the helm on and feel the connecting rod insert into the port in the back of my head. It used to feel weird at first putting something into the back of your brain, not painful or anything just a strange sensation. But now it's just like breathing. You get implanted basically when you are ten, you can get it sooner if you want, but ten is kinda the mandatory age to get it done. You can't do anything without it being online and everyone is always connected online by the implant. So we can just access anything by basically thinking it and it's like having one of those old projectors but straight in front of your eyes. It's cool really and know one thinks anything of it now.

I can't help my huge grin as the music starts up and a girls voice welcomes me to the game, "Mmm kinda hot sounding voice too. I wonder who it is. I'm sure I've heard it before..." I muse as I'm taken to the next bit.

I go straight to the character creation section. There are so many to chose from and apparently nearly an unlimited amount of possibilities to change. From Race, background and all the different powers that you can choose. The range of direction you can go, the character selection is more of a base block because you can still be all of them or focus on a certain path. You also have to eat, drink, sleep and exercise as such to make your character stronger, faster and more flexible. Which is pretty cool.

I start looking for something I have a slight clue about with the name, "...Hmm so... The Mage. A wielder of mystical energies from both the world you see and the one you don't. Able to protect your allies, enhance their abilities and imbue their weapons with powerful magical enchantments. Heal wounds or even revive the fallen. What the Mage lacks in physical strength they make up for in absolute raw and unimaginable otherworldly power. With the ability to control and wield the elements at will. They are able to tear the ground from under you, bring forth the blizzards of Hariseths realm to freeze the bones of any foe or rain down the enraged Godly fiery wrath of Shahala from the heavens to melt flesh and turn your enemies to ash. These not mere mortals can make groups sleep in an instant and turn your dreams into waking nightmares. They conjure up the deceased or even Demigods from the outer realms to fight alongside you. But those few that are willing to turn to the darker arts of Malificam, to make sacrifices from your own self or with the blood of the living. Can control the minds of those around them and make ally fight ally and heal themselves with the blood of there victims. These are just some of the possibilities for those who are Masters of realms. Choose Mage and command all you see and everything you can't..."

"Wow ok I kinda have no idea what half that shit meant. I think I need something a little less complicated and a bit more smash 'em and stab 'em."

I scroll down a little more and click on the next one, "Hmm... ok The Rogue... Usually born into a guild or brought at a young age, then rigorously trained for years to become the sting in the serpents tail. Looked upon as thieves and underhanded opportunists. They're gifted in the arts of stealth and shadows, subterfuge and assassination. The silver tongued, light footed, Master of guile will use every exploit and disguise at their disposal to get to there target. Be it their honeyed words to manipulate there victim into a false sense of security. Or to stalk there foes and spring from the shadows, take down their victim in silence, to just disappear into darkness as if they were never there. The Rogue has many weapons to use at their disposal and will exploit every weakness you have. Being a Master of blades and the bow, to being skilled in the art of poison and tracking. You will never be able to tell if you are going to be on the receiving end of the Assassins blade or drinking from the poisoned chalice they offer you with a beguiling smile. Sure footed, agile and quick witted are just a few of the secrets they have at their disposal. Choose The Rogue and become one with the shadows and the chameleon in the light..."

"Hmm... I think my brain is starting to hurt. This is a lot of shit to wrap my head around. Maybe I should have asked one of the geeks at work what to do. 'Cos I have no idea... No you got this Price it's just a shitty game and you will not be beat when you've not even played it yet."

I scroll down to the next one and click, "Ok so Paladin. The protectors of the righteous and true. These skilled warriors are Masters with the sword and shield and two handed weapons. When on the field of battle the sight of the heavy armour wearing light wielders is enough to make even the bravest man cower. From the fearsome battle cry that makes foes run in panic. To the uplifting rallying shout to bolster allies. For most, these hardened veterans of war are nothing more than mindless barbarians who charge into a fight without a thought. But for those who would think this, are the ones that are left a broken shell and lifeless on the battle grounds. For these warriors being a Paladin is to command the flow of battle, give direction, courage and strength to those who are allied and who they have sworn to protect. Gifted with the abilities to null magic wielders and negate buffing skills is why it's not just brute strength that makes them a most formidable adversary to go up against in battle. The protectors of the light and helpless, the shield against the unholy and evil. This devout warrior of peace will give their lives to uphold all that is good and to save the innocent. Choose The Paladin to be the light in the darkness and give of ones self for the greater good..."

"Ok ok, right I don’t think my brain can handle much more... Ugh so, I’m just gonna pick one of these. And out of these I'm thinking the Paladin seems a little easier than the Rogue and definitely less complicated than the Mage. And if all else fails I can just bash some skulls in..." I ask to bring up the time on my VR helm and take a glance at my clock to see it's a little past two in the afternoon, "...Jesus what the hell I've only just picked my character and I have already been on here for over an hour. Fuck I haven't even designed my character or picked any main or subclasses yet... Welp I best get my slow ass movin' quicker then."

I click on yes for my character selection and it takes me to the character creation bit next, "Hmm do I want to be male or female... Well duh! I want to be a hot chick. Just like myself of course..." I chuckle a little and click female, "...Right so race OH MY FUCKING GOD! What the hell! I just want to play the game." I screech a little in impatience, "...Fine ugh. There is so Goddamn many of them. Hmm... The Oracle race are transcendents of the Vallastiam realm. Born from the brightest stars heart. These illustrious and majestic beings are almost a figment of the mind, a dream of whispered knowledge from before, now and after..." Ok what else is there I think to myself and start sifting through like five different types of Elves, a few Dwarves, these Cat, Bear and Wolf type things, Birds, Goblins, Oarks, Etherals and all these Witch type things and that's not even half of them.

"...Argh! You know what I'm just gonna go human because I'm human and why the fuck not. And maybe also because I can't be bothered to read through all these races. I just want to start the game already. I'll do that for my second character... Wow I'm already talking about a next time and I haven't even played it yet. That's so Goddamn sad Price. But then so is sitting in my flat talking to myself on my first day off from work. Ugh got nothing better to do. So fuck you outside world."

I click on the body adjustment first and start moving the height bar with my hand, "Haha yeah. The giant Price." I snicker at my 11ft nearly naked woman and start to morph her body parts, "...Hehehe wow. Well hey there you sexy knuckle dragger. My what tiny legs you have... But I think we need to sort out your flat ass and boobs..." I chuckle at my character with her long body, arms touching the floor and basically only feet for legs. Her boobs are like hot air balloons and look about ready to burst and her ass is like two giant beanbags, "...Mmm hey hot stuff. What's a fine piece of ass like you doing in a game like this hahaha..."

I calm myself down and undo all my changes, "Ok ok. Do it properly. Hmm... Right so skin colour. Pale yeah that looks about right. Height... 5'9..." I adjust the leaver for that then move onto the body and start adjusting the bars with my hand to get them in just the right place, "...Mmm looking good Price. Nice curve to my thigh, perky ass and boobs. Slim slightly toned stomach. Yeah mhmm you got it goin' on girl... Fuck you are a complete dork Chloe."

Satisfied I move onto the face and begin to adjust all the little bars about. Going from cheek bones, jowls and chin to the slightest curve of your lip and the tiniest part of the eyebrow arch, "Jesus there are so many parts to move. Ugh, but I can't not do it properly. I am gonna be the hottest hmm what am I... Oh yeah Paladin around baby..."

I spend I don't even know how long adjusting every little detail on my character, to get it exactly how I want it's face and body to look. I give it a look over and give myself a nod, "Yeah I'm definitely looking like me... Ok now for hair... Sooo lets see hmm... Jesus there's hundreds of 'em..." I start flipping through and scanning over all the different styles trying to find something like mine.

I have tried so many different hairstyles out ranging from long and straight to really short, shaved, pixie cuts, bedraggled, ponytails, curly and everything in between. Some of them look pretty cool and I really wouldn't mind trying a couple out in real life. But I settle for one that is very similar to mine being a chin length slightly choppy bob. The only difference is I chose one that has been shaved a little on the left side.

"That looks so awesome. I might have to try that out for real. Haha Mom and Dad will so pissed but there is nothing they can do because my hair would be shaved already haha... Ok colour colour... what colour... Black, dark grey, silver, white, dark brown, brown, light brown... Hmm there's my blonde, strawberry blonde colour... Oooh what about red hmm oh oh or green, purple, pink? Blue..." I flick from my actual colour to blue god knows how many times trying to decide, "...Ok normal... No no electric blue... Fuck yeah that looks so fucking amazeballs. I have so gotta dye my hair that colour. Haha I think Mom and Dad would have a hissy fit. But still gonna be totally worth it..."

I move onto my make up and put a little black eyeliner on and a slight line of black eye-shadow, "Wow I do look like me. It's so cool and I look so fucking hot if I do say so myself. Mmm yeah I would do me haha... Ok annnd done... Oh now my name. Well Chloe... wait no delete. You don't want that. Hmm what do I wanna be called..." I sit with my arms crossed as I think of something to call myself.

After a while I think I have come up with something and type it in, "Ok soo... Phoenyx... Yeah that seems alright. A hot fiery bird of rage that rises from the ashes..." I click yes and check the time on the helm to see what the time is, "...Jesus fuckin' Christ! It's nearly six O'clock. What the hell! That is so not right. It's been nearly the whole afternoon and I'm still not playing the damn game yet. I've gotta be close now..."

"Thank fuck..." I say in relief when a man's voice suddenly says 'Choose your first main class for your Hero. But choose wisely your decision is final', "...Haha nearly there baby... Lets see... Warrior, Reaver, Dragon kin, Barbarian, Chasin, Legion... Hmph what the fuck! That's not fair all the other ones are locked... Fine I see how it is..." I whine with a pout but start scanning over what some of the traits are for the classes, "...Ok I'm gonna go with Dragon Kin because who doesn't want to be a dragon. Although Reaver does sound pretty cool too hmm... No Dragon 'cos I can just pick the other one another time..." I click on confirm for Dragon Kin and wait for what comes next.

"Hahaha... Oh fuck yeah that is so awesome..." A screech a little in excitement as I jump up from my couch when the man says 'Welcome Paladin. Your adventure begins now.' Then a burst of colours and a bright white light immerses my vision and everything goes black.

I suddenly jump a little and shriek, "AHH!" When I hear this blood curdling scream and everything starts to vibrate and shake all around me.

My vision begins to come back to me as my whole body rumbles and shakes. It's like the floor I'm standing on in my room is having it's own personal earthquake. I can actually feel my heart race a little and I'm getting this Adrenalin rush with everything that is going on. It's like I'm really here and I have to tell myself that it's just a game.

I hear some more loud screams and shouts, lots of them and some bangs and crashes making me jump and see as little stones and dust fall from the ceiling.

As I jumped up my vision registers that I jumped up in the game, "Fuck that's so cool..." When I said that I could hear my voice come out in the game, "...Haha ok so what I say comes out loud in the game..." I suddenly see this large rock fall down just in front of me making me jerk back a little in surprise, "...Shit ok ok. Gotta do something other than just stand here."

I take a quick look around where I am and it seems I'm in like a cell type room maybe, but it's hard to tell 'cos it's really dark in here. I can make out some really skanky looking bed if you want to call it that. It's a pile of straw with a small stained shitty sheet on it. It also fucking stinks in here, like shit, burning and kinda like death.

There are some chains on the wall with handcuffs attached to them, "Mmm... kinky..." I glance around a little more and I can't see much else just a couple of cloths, a bowl, a hole in the ground, "...Ha shit shoot..." And a few spoons and stuff like that...

I go to pick up a knife, "What the fuck was that..." I screech instead, making my heart jump when something runs past the barred door, then a couple more things pass and I can hear some snickering and laughing, "...Yo. Who's there..." I shout a little and move towards the door.

I go to pull on one of the bars of the door to see if it is locked but it suddenly opens a little making a scraping metal sound as it does, "Oook. That doesn't seem right. But who cares it's open..." With a shrug I open it the rest of the way and step out into a dark gloomy passageway with a few torches lining the walls. There is three different ways to go. Left, right and forward.

"Hmm what way do I go..." I start saying as I whip my head about trying to decide as everything still crashes, bangs and rumbles around me, "AHH JESUS!" I screech as something runs into me and makes my body vibrate and give a shock in my back.

"GET A CLUE NEWB!!" Whatever the fuck it was that bashed into me snarks.

"HEY! WATCH IT!" I shout back and see this really hairy cat type thing turn round and give me the middle finger then run off.

"Wow fuckin' rude!" I mutter as I stare in slight disbelief at whatever the hell that was.

I shake my head and try to come back to my senses. I stare down the passageway that the hairy cat thing went and debate with myself of whether or not to go that way...

But I don't get long to think about it as this huge rumbling roar echoes out and the ground shakes with force. I turn to the sound and see this bright orangey red fiery light start coming round from the end of the passageway and all these things start running towards me.

My eyes widen at the sight and as whatever the things are begin shouting and screaming with either terror or delight, "Ooook... I think I need to run or something..." I mumble still standing here as I just watch them running and hear whatever is chasing them roar again.

"AW!" I squeak out when something hits me on the head and I get a shock from it.

But I don't get to question this as some of the things, creatures I think they might be. Start rushing past me and knocking me about and making me stumble around a little.

"MOVE YA ASS OUTTA THE WAY DIPSHIT!!" One shouts at me.

"HAHAHA THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Another cackles in delight.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA DIE!! I'M SOO GONNA DIE!" A little rat type thing basically cries.

The monster thing suddenly roars again and then grabs one of the creatures by it's leg and just starts slamming it against the walls, floor and ceiling. It laughs with complete joy all deep and gruff as the animal thing shrieks and screams in pain.

"HA HA HA. LITTLE TOYS. TASTE GOOD..." The monster thing laughs happily as it rips the things limbs off and starts to munch down on them like they're some chicken drumsticks or something.

I start moving backwards in a slight daze and my heart is racing with excitement, because this is all so fucking nuts and I don't really have any idea what is going on. But I'm kinda buzzing all over and this feels so real, like I'm really here.

As I'm about to turn around and make a run for it something crashes into me and I'm knocked to the floor with a, "Oooff." Getting a shock through my body from the impact.

I hear whatever it was groan a little above me as I come back to my senses and look up to see it's a girl. She shakes her head and leans up on her hands then looks down at me.

I see her give me a little grin, "New by any chance?"

I just nod at her not being able to find any words which makes her chuckle as she stands up, "Ha yeah I thought so. Well one piece of advice. Run and run fast. You die in this bit you're out and have to start the whole character thing again, but you have a limit of how many and time you have to wait." She holds her hand out to me which I take and she helps me up.

She drops my hand and turns around about to run when I am finally able to say, "Hey wait..." She stops and looks over her shoulder at me, "...Where do I go?"

She looks at me for a second, then behind me at the monster as it roars making me look back to it too. I see it start to move again towards us quite quickly.

She grabs my hand, "Quick. Come on." And practically drags me running down a passageway.

I'm being pulled along through all these really narrow pathways and it's so dark that I can't see anything. I feel my body or my characters, I'm not really sure it's hard to tell. And start to drag my feet as I'm actually panting and everything seems so heavy like I'm being pushed down.

"Ugh... Hey um... Hmm... Girl? Gotta, gotta phew... stop..." I pant out and feel us slow to a stop.

I hear her snort a laugh as she drops my hand which I feel strangely disappointed in. What the fuck is that about I think to myself as she says, "Girl? Really..." But I can't see her just hear her voice and the chuckle she does, "...You should really keep moving Phoenyx and maybe work on your stamina." She teases me.

"Hey! I'm new dude. So of course my stamina is shit. And how do you know my name?" I grumble and cross my arms.

She starts snickering at me making me huff and then hear, "Wow someone's tetchy... Oh don't roll your eyes. And I know your name because it's written above your head. You should really sort your settings out by the way... And I was meaning your stamina in real life. You're panting... Haha and you can stop pouting."

"Whatever dude... And I'm not pouting." I mumble at the end.

"Oh please you so are. I can see you. But even if I couldn't I would have heard you were." She teases me some more and then proceeds to laugh.

"I'm so not..." I start to retort then something she said to me registers, "...Wait you can see me. How?"

"Haha yeah I can see you. All of you in fact..."

"What! How come? I can't see you. And what do you mean all of me?" I cut in.

"Well because I can see in the dark for one and you are..." She suddenly stops talking and I feel this warm gust of wind blow over me.

"Hey girl... shit erm, whatever your nahmph..." I abruptly stop when someone puts their hand over my mouth and I'm pushed backwards, then against a wall. It makes me shiver from the coldness of it.

"Shhh... And stop calling me girl..." I hear the girl I'm with whisper.

She takes her hand from my mouth and I mumble, "Well what the fuck am I supposed to call you?"

"You can call me Leth..." She starts.

But I cut in with a slight screech when I hear a few loud growls, "What the fuck was that?!"

"Jesus you're so fucking loud..." She whisper yells at me and making me huff as she continues, "...If you keep that shut..." I feel her press her finger against my lips, "...I will make it so you can see in the dark for a while."

I nod my head, "Good. Now..." I feel her place her hand on the side of my head and it's kinda nice but then it's gone in an instant when she pulls her hand away, "...More following my lead and less of the loud ass voice. If you want to get out in one piece. You took to long at the beginning so you have made it all the more harder for yourself to get free." She whispers.

I suddenly see my vision come back to me as I'm replying, "What do you mean took to long... Wow..."

She chuckles a little, "Vision come back?" She whispers to me and all I can do is nod because it wasn't really that I was wowing about, it was seeing her face. But I shake whatever the hell that was off not really knowing what to do with it.

I drag my eyes off her really pretty and kinda familiar face and notice this button on the wall and immediately go to push it but the girl grabs my hand, "Don't push that, spikes with poison..." She points at some holes in the walls, ground and ceiling, "...In fact don't touch anything unless you know what it is. And if asked something do not just think and answer your first impulse, think about it. Greed and selfishness are never usually rewarded with pleasure for long. There's always a price to pay. Just use this sometimes." She taps the side of my head gently and drops my other hand which makes me frown a little.

I go to say something but hear some scurrying about behind me as the girl starts to move the other way, "Come on quick..." I follow the girl who is moving quite quickly and it's kind of hard to keep up, "...When I said you took to long I was meaning the dawdling about. And you didn't get any of your stuff did you? You need to check everywhere and I really do mean everywhere. Under the pile of straw was a dagger. Above the door was a key for a big haul when out of here to help new players. And the hole in the ground you would have found some form of armour and in a bowl was a key for a door later on in here. You would have also been able to avoid the old guard dog Dalthrock."

I huff a little, "How was I supposed to know any of that?"

"Ha wow someones a little stroppy aren't they..." She teases me and I can't help rolling my eyes, "...You don't play these sorts of games do you?"

She starts to pick up the pace and I'm struggling to keep up, "Oh whatever dude... And I've played loads of these games!"

The girl chuckles and I see her shake her head, "Uh huh. I'm sure you have."

I narrow my eyes at her as I pant, "Ugh, dude... wait up... fuck."

She stops and turns to me and I see her roll her eyes at me, "Jesus you're so slow... Here..." She raises her hand and I see this colourful light come towards me.

I suddenly feel this rush of adrenalin and my body is kinda buzzing all over, "HOLY SHIT! What the fuck was that?!"

"Shush Christ... and it was something to get your slow ass moving." The girl huffs at me a little then turns around and starts running.

"Stop telling me to shush. You're a moody little shit aren't you!"

"I didn't have to help you you know. And you need to be quiet 'cos you won't make it through without dying, then you could be out for good if that happens to many times. I'm trying to help you."

I start running even faster to try and keep up as I snark a little to her, "Whatever! I didn't ask for your help and I am just fine on my own. I don't need you..."

The girl stops and looks back to me and she looks I dunno, a little hurt, "Really? Well I won't bother you any longer Phoenyx. Just don't touch random objects and avoid temptation and desire. Good luck to you. You're gonna need it." And just like that she disappears into thin air with a breeze blowing over me and I'm left standing in the middle of a circular room with four doors.

"Shit!" I mutter feeling like the biggest fucking ass and a little I don't really know, she seemed, was it familiar or sounded familiar...

I take a deep breath and lift my head to look around but I don't see anything apart from the four doors, "Fine ok. I can do this."

I suddenly hear some thuds, scratching and growls coming from behind me, "Shit! Fuckfuckfuck..." I screech a little in panic.

I look behind me and see these massive wolf type things charging down the passageway towards me as they snarl and growl at me.

"Holy crap!" I shriek and turn back to the doors.

I just run up to the first door and try to open it but it doesn't budge. I try the next one but again nothing. So I test the next two, "Ugh that is such bullshit. You can't all be locked..."

I press my back against the wall and see the wolf things jump as I turn my head to the side with my eyes tightly closed. All of a sudden I feel this really calming gust of wind pass over me and everything goes quiet and I realise I'm not being eaten right now.

I open my eyes and take a look at the wolves, only to see them just suspended completely motionless in midair, with their giant jaws open and claws outstretched ready to pounce.

"What the fuck is going on..." I start to question and move off the wall a little to look at the things but I hear a click and look over to see the third door open a bit.

I hear a growling noise from one of the wolves and decide, yeah fuck it and quickly dart through the now open door. I slam it closed behind me and as soon as I do I hear some loud crashes and bangs on the other side with a few whimpering sounds.

"I think the things crashed into the door." I mutter a little freaked out at what just happened.

I take a deep breath and look forward to see where I am. It's a large room with, "Goddamn it. Holy shit!" I shriek and jump when a load of torches along the walls suddenly ignite.

I try to calm my breathing and take a glance around to see some creepy looking paintings lining the walls, a table in the middle of the room and a corridor with a light at the end.

I move forward to the table and see there is a black wooden box on it. I don't even think and just open it up and inside is a big red glowing gemstone in it.

I immediately regret it though as I get this shock in my left arm and squeal, "AW..." And it goes completely numb and I can't move it, "...Fucking idiot Chloe. You just can't help yourself can you." And I can hear that girls voice in my head saying, 'I told you not to touch random objects.'

I groan in annoyance and a little pissed at myself for what I said to the girl, "She was only helping me and I end up being my usual dickish ass self to her. And now you're on your own havin' no clue what you are doing. Yeah great fucking job Price yoAAHH..." I squeal out in fright. God fucking damn it stop scaring me shitless I screech in my head.

When a voice calls out to me, "Welcome young Paladin... You have done well to get here to my realm. Not many are able to reach the planes of inner dreams and desires. They are not supposed to be here. Not this early... Hmm Is there help here..."

I turn around and see this woman type thing with her boobs basically out, just a strap across her nipples. She has a purple blue type skin colour with these dark blue tribal tattoo's all over, really curvy toned figure, a tight pair of dark purple panties, small horns on her head of dark blue hair and completely black eyes.

She smirks at me then all of a sudden she disappears and appears next to me and I feel her fingers lightly run across my back as she circles me and I'm trying not to shudder. She ends in front of me and has this amused smirk as she looks me in the eye with her almost hypnotic ones that are drawing me to her.

It makes me feel really weird and even weirder when she, it, whatever it is runs her hand down the side of my face, "Mmm... What is it you desire young Phoenyx... Revenge, glory, power, riches, knowledge, pleasure ooh, intimacy mmm warmer, to lay with virgi... Ahh love... Mmm yes love..." She purrs out the last part as she sways and spins herself around in front of me.

I feel myself shiver slightly and the creature woman thing laughs loud at this which makes me frown. I go to say something but the woman thing starts up again, "Mmm shall we see who it is you desire... Mmm Me, no, hmm shame you might come to regret... Man noo... Woman... Mmm yes... There it is. Woman..."

What the actual fuck is going on right now. And how the fuck does that thing know I'm Phoenyx. Come on Chloe keep it together. It's just a game it's just a game.

"Hahaha you are a feisty strong spirited one aren't you... I'm going to enjoy you. Mmm... yes Chloeeee..." She breathes out and I hear it echoing off the walls.

My eyes widen and I can feel my heart race, "H-how the fuck do you, you know my name? What the hell is going on?!"

She laughs again as she circles me and floats about, "Mmm all in good time my young one... Now lets see what it is..."

The thing appears in front of me but she has no face asking, "White, no. Blonde, no. Red mmm closer. Darker yes... there." She keeps changing her hair colour until she stops on one.

I hear that girls voice telling me, 'Avoid temptation.' Ok I need to get out of here. God I wish that girl was still with me and I wasn't such a tit argh...

"Ooohh mmm... New but old too, intriguing... It fascinates mmm... it's tempting yes... regret but it's beauty is empowering... You want more... Yes so much... Ahh yes I give you and you give me mmm..." The thing moans and purrs out then suddenly changes into that girl from before.

Ok this is really fuckin' freaking me out. What the hell is going on. I suddenly get that strange gust of wind blow over me and it's soothing and invigorating. And all I can think is that, I need to move, get out of here...

As soon as I think that the thing gets this dangerous look in it's black hypnotic eyes and lets out this eardrum piercing scream that makes me cringe in on myself a little and the whole room begins to shake and crumble. I can see all these shadow type things coming out of the walls and making this low groaning and wailing sound.

"You... NO! Mine... Shouldn't be... Not allowed here... She is... I want MINE..." The creature starts screaming and she is searching around like she is looking for something or someone.

That's when I feel that breeze again and it's like this dark heavy cloud has been lifted from me. Adrenalin starts to rush through my whole body and I whip my head about to look for someway to escape. That's when I remember the light at the end of the passageway which is now covered in this blue lightning fire thing. But there is this giant wolf just staring at me in front of it. The wolf tilts it's head to the side kinda sticks it tongue out at me and jumps through the flames.

"What the fuck!!"

But I suddenly get this voice shout 'RUN' and just charge towards it and hold my breath as I jump through. I make it onto the other side of the fire and quickly scramble to my feet and just run as fast as I can towards the light at the end.

As I make it to the light I feel this rumbling under my feet and see this wide stone staircase start to rise up towards a giant dark stone double door.

A stone plinth rises at the foot of the stairs and on top of it is a dagger with a black handle and a black metal along part of the blade. It has this writing along the black part of the blade but I don't know what it means.

It kinda glows in front of me almost willing me to take it but I don't know until a voice calls, "Good luck to you. You're gonna need it."

"What the actual fuck..." I whisper out in disbelief and look around me to see if anyone is around, well specifically that girl. Because that's what she said to me before she vanished.

I know this could be a trick but it feels right and I have no clue if it is her doing or how she done it if it is. Yet I have thought about it like she said, not like with that sexy bondage demon thing.

So I tentatively raise my good arm and reach out to the dagger. I begins to thrum and vibrate when I touch it and hold it in my hand. It feels really good and powerful. Even though it's not a great big sword, it kinda makes me feel the same way.

I grip my new dagger and take a deep breath, then place my foot on the first step. As soon as I do, two big copper looking bowls ignite with fire inside them, either side of me on the pillars, making me jump a little. But I shake it off and carry on up the stairs and to the two massive doors.

There are weird symbols all over the doors and what looks like writing but I have no idea what any of it means, "Huh ok... Soo can I just go through or is there something more to it..."

Suddenly some of the symbols and letters start to glow with different colours, "What the fuck is happening now..." I reach out my hand about to touch one of the symbols but pause, "...No remember the box. I really don't want another one of those things turning up. And that girl told me not to just touch and think..." It makes me feel kinda sad when I think of that girl and how I spoke to her when all she done was try to help me. And she might have been the one to give me this dagger.

I shake my head to try and get rid of those thoughts and focus on this instead, "Ok, right... Think Chloe, think... So it's obviously a puzzle... Hmm... Do I need to think of a a word or a pattern..." I feel the dagger buzz in my hand and look to it and the writing on it is glowing. It's the same letters that are on the door. I think of what this is called and the same amount of letters correspond to the ones here.

So I take a breath and say, "The Realms of Arcadia HOLY SHIT!" I screech a little when the doors suddenly rumble and all the symbols and letters start to shine in bright shimmering light.

"WELCOME TO THE REALMS OF ARCADIA YOUNG PALADIN. WHERE YOUR MORTALITY BECOMES REALITY..." A woman's voice suddenly booms out and the doors begin to slowly open...

I shield my eyes with my arm because of the bright light that is pouring through the open doors now. It actually feels warm, like really warm on my skin as a gentle breeze caresses my skin. I'm hit by all these different smells and aromas. And it feels so incredible.

I take a few tentative steps forward as I look at and feel the soft grass beneath my feet, my bare dirty and bloody feet I realise, "Shit no wonder they were so cold and hurting... OH MY GOD!!!" I slightly scream in total horror and embarrassment.

When I look down at myself I have no bottoms on. I quickly run my hands over my body as I look down at myself. To realise I am actually only wearing a tiny piece of thin cloth to cover my boobs and what looks like a fucking nappy for my underwear.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!!! Ugh, I can't believe I have been running around half naked in fuckin' loin cloth underwear... Argh that's what the girl was starting to say to me about seeing all of me. Fuck this is bull... shit..."

While I was ranting I started to look up and what I see is almost indescribable. There are flowers in all kinds of different colours, shapes and sizes. Trees everywhere some small and others are fucking huge. Mountains in the distance behind a beautiful river with blue crystal clear water, plants and foliage around it's edge. There's a massive waterfall across the river that is just crashing into it's waters. It all looks just so serene. There is just so much colour and it's full of life and I can hear life too. These weird noises that I assume are birds chirping, animals and insects. I notice a few, what look like butterflies in different colours but are larger than normal flutter past me and a few rabbits and deer maybe in the distance drinking from the river...

"Fucking beautiful..." I whisper and just gape at this world before me, then take a really big breath of the fresh air in and it smells like the scent of freedom and it's perfect...


	2. Who are you

***Max POV***

"So has she come out yet?"

"No not yet. But it shouldn't be to long now."

"Well no I don't suppose it will be, with the amount of help you gave her."

I roll my eyes at her teasing tone, "I didn't help her that much."

"Oh please Maxine. You saved her from Dalthrock, you guided her through all the hidden passageways, you gave her extra power, you stopped the Wolfram from getting her, let her through our door to dreams and desires. Not to mention you then stayed and helped her in said room against our little Nymphtaxia and you know how much she loves to play. And then you gave her your life dagger. But no of course you didn't help her in the slightest did you?!"

I groan with annoyance and a little at myself knowing it's true, "Whatever Victoria. Where's Kate anyway? Why isn't she there keeping you on ya leash."

I hear some muffled voices on the other end as I watch the mountain cave exit and take a pull of my pipe. I can hear the voices start to get a little louder then a few clattering sounds with, "Get... your hands... mmph, ugh... off of... AHhh..."

"...Jesus... Wow some people... Anyway now that the Queen has been put in her place. What's up my little powder puff?"

"Please stop calling me that Dana. You know how much I hate it."

"Hahaha... Aww but you are our little cute..."

"Don't finish that sentence if you value your life." I cut in but she just carries on laughing.

"What did you do with Victoria anyway?"

"Ha, I unplugged her and Warren and Brooke have locked her in the safe room. You should have seen her face, it was such a beautiful sight." She laughs some more and I can hear someone in the background laughing too.

I continue to smoke and swing my leg back and forth from the tree branch I am sitting on and wait for her to calm herself. when she does she asks, "So are you coming to the city for tonight? It's going to be a really good festival. And people will be expecting you to be there."

"Maybe. But it's not like I need to be there and it's on for the rest of the week. So I'll get there after..."

"After you've got the girl." She cuts me off.

I roll my eyes, "That's not what I'm doing. I was just giving her a hand."

"Uh huh... Why didn't you just talk to her like a real person would have? Instead of pining like you have been ever since. It's not as if you don't know who she is is it, because you looked it up right away. You also know she wouldn't be able to find you. I mean Max we can't even find you and we work together."

"Ugh, I don't know ok. It was an incredible night yes. But it's so hard with what we do and to keep secrets when people ask what my job is and about my past... She also probably has a million different girls lined up and she is completely out of my league. So what's the point."

I notice the cave entrance start to shake as Dana says, "Max... Don't say things like that. You are such an amazing person and..."

"Listen Dana I've gotta go. I'll catch you later ok."

"Max don't you just han..."

I end the call cutting her off and feel a little guilty but I kinda don't want to hear it. I'll make it up to her later because I suddenly see her exit the mountain side.

I stand up on the branch I was perched on and watch as she gingerly takes a few steps forward and shields her eyes from the sunlight. I can't help smiling at her but I suddenly start laughing as I watch her run her hand over her body and look down at herself.

"Yes you are nearly naked." I say amused and watch her throw her head back with what looks like a groan.

But she suddenly just stares motionless out in front of her with this really beautiful awe struck expression. And now I'm just smiling again at her as she takes in the sight before her. She moves her head about and watches as a few Torcheflies fly past her and I can see her smile. She takes a big breath of air after a while and says something, then begins to walk forward.

She starts to move towards the river which I am above in a tree. So I decide to change into a Silverwere. It's kind of a mix between a tiger, bear and werewolf and I have silver, grey and white striped long fur.

I jump down from the tree in my new form and see her move to the waters edge. She peers down into it for a moment and I can see her eyes shift about watching the fish swimming around as she smiles.

She kneels down and cautiously runs her hand through the water, "Wow... It's so warm. Like a bath baby." She says with a grin but she suddenly jumps as a few birds take flight from the trees.

"Jesus! Shit yaself much Price." She mutters and it makes me chuckle.

She whips her head up and over to my direction, "Holy shit!" She shrieks a little and jumps up to her feet.

She pulls her knife out in front of her, "Wh-what the fuck!"

I carefully move towards her and she starts to take a few steps back. I cock my head to the side, with my mouth open a little as I sit on my hind legs. I watch to see what she is going to do as I sit in front of her.

We stare at each other for a few more seconds before she curiously asks, "G-girl. Shit erm, sorry I don't know... Is that you?"

She puts the knife down, not taking her eyes off me and slowly walks up to me. She cautiously extends her hand out to me and runs her fingers through my fur. It makes me feel strange when she does this.

I involuntary let out a slight purr growl sound which is so embarrassing and makes her pull her hand back as she starts to say, "Is that... I don't kn..."

"Lethanall..." I cut in and smile at her as best I can in this form, then turn around and start to sprint away.

"Thank you... And I'm sorry for what I said..." I hear her call out to me.

It makes me smile happily to myself hearing her say that and pick up speed as I dart through the forest...

*****

I have been walking through the Willowglow forest for a while now. Just taking in all the sights, smells and nature around this area and picking up myself some of the wild plants and insects for potions and oohh...

"Ugh, why can I not just walk past some stone without having the urge that I must mine it. Jesus I'm so sad it's not like I need it." I mutter frustrated at myself as I use my pickaxe to smash apart the rock and claim my jewels and Dracksen ore.

I'm also really frustrated at myself for not being able to talk to Chloe, "I am such a chicken shit! She was right there in front of you. And what do you do. You change into an animal and run off like the fuckin' coward you are..."

While I'm scolding myself I suddenly hear some rustling and someone groaning in an irritated tone. I put my stuff away and make my way towards the edge of the cliff and look down at what is going on.

"For fuck sake. Argh... C-come, come on... Ugh, phew eh... Jesus..." It's her, Chloe and she is dragging an animal carcass with both hands behind her. Although she is barely moving and has a sack as well. She is obviously carrying to much weight, as she stumbles and staggers about but refusing to get rid of something. And has also yet to get any clothes.

I think about going down there and giving her hand or say something to her. But I stop myself partly because I know the others are right and I am helping her more than I should, but mostly because I really am such a fucking pussy.

"Hahaha... Such a dork." I chuckle and mutter as she stumbles backwards to her butt.

She scrambles to her feet and kicks the animal but then grabs her foot, "AW... You little shit!" She groans and hops a little in pain.

I suddenly get this uneasy feeling and my senses go to alert. I quickly change into a Hawkrush and swoop down to see a group of about nine people coming towards her.

"Lookie what we got here men. It seems we found our thief."

Chloe scoffs, "Thief! I stole nothin' from you. So get lost."

"Haha... Oh she's a feisty one. We're gonna have some fun with you girl."

I fly above them just watching to see what is gonna happen, because I don't want to keep interfering. Even though I really want to go down and help her.

"You wish asshole!" She retorts and draws her dagger but the man fires a crossbow bolt at her, hitting her in the arm and making her shriek in pain.

I can't help myself and fly past Chloe and land as I change back to human form. Three men come towards her but I quickly freeze them, "I suggest you turn around and leave this area now." I don't leave any room in my tone that it is a suggestion though.

One of the men gives me a creepy sneer, "And who the fuck do you think you are bitch!? We will just have you both. Makes no difference to us."

One of them taps his shoulder and says, "Come on dude. We should go. This isn't fun anymore."

"Fuck you and get in line."

I sigh, "I gave you your chance. But it seems the hard way is how you're gonna go."

I hurl a flamed fist of fury at the three frozen men making them shatter into pieces and hear Chloe give a breathy, "Holy shit!" As the rest of the men start to move into a circle around us.

I quickly turn to her and place my hand on her injured arm to heal it and see her looking at me with wide eyes. But they quickly turn to an almost scowl, "What are you doi... Fuck I can't move. What the hell!! Dude seriously!" She growls at me a little when I put her in a sphere of protection.

"Sorry. You'll be safe."

I turn my attention away from her and to the men, "Come on then, lets play." I say with a smile.

I charge both hands with electricity and then raise them up shooting out a static charge into the sky making it start to create random electrical strikes down on the men and shocking them.

Some of them start shrieking when they get struck and the one who must be the leader shouts, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU MORONS. GET THE WITCH!"

The others begin to run towards me with their weapons drawn with screams of anger. I grab my bladed staff from my back and slam it into the floor creating a tear in the ground going forward in front of me and making the earth rumble. Tendrils begin to rise from the ground and engulf the men and hold them in place.

I can't help laughing and tease, "Ya know when you're this weak and someone gives you a chance to run. You should really take it." I then throw my hand forward with a stone grappling fist and grab hold of the man and drag him to me.

He tries to move but can't and glares at me, "You bitch! We are gonna kill you..."

"Hahaha really is that so?! And how will you achieve this?"

"Yo-you... We'll... I have powerfull friends and they'll destroy you for this!"

"Hmm really... Well I will look forward to meeting them."

Before he can say anything else I close my fist making the man groan in pain then crumble into little tiny stones and dust. I turn my attention to the other men who are just staring with wide eyes.

I raise my staff and go to cast a spell but one of the men shouts, "WAIT! PLEASE?"

I lower my staff a little as he carries on, "Let us go. We didn't even like him and didn't want to be apart of it. We'll just leave and won't bother you again. We'll even join your clan. Please we have no lives."

I think for a moment then groan, "Fine. Go to Elder Springs. If you make it there ask for the Priestess Celemasta and tell her C sent you. But if I find you doing anything like this again. You won't be coming back. Are we clear?"

"Yeah yeah, totally crystal."

I release them from my hold and see them fall forward with a few squeaks and groans. They scramble to their feet and make a hasty exit but the man stops, "Um, what wa..."

"Follow the banks to the north east and look for the giant red leafed elder tree." I cut in with a sigh.

"Thanks... And thanks for not taking us out." He says before he runs off with the others.

I snort a laugh and put my staff on my back. I take a breath but suddenly hear, "AHEM!"

It makes me jump a little and turn around to see Chloe staring at me with a scowl. I chuckle a little sheepishly, "Oh crap erm... Ha, sorry, here um..."

I place my hand on her shoulder and release her from my stasis hold and she stumbles a little, "Whatever... I can't believe you left me in that. So not cool dude!" She grumbles with her arms crossed.

"I didn't want you to get hurt again..."

"I don't need you saving me. I can look after myself." She cuts in with a huff.

"Oh why of course. Clearly you can. My fuckin' bad." I retort a little hurt and pissed.

"Fuck off! I so can. And I don't need you creeping about and following me around."

I narrow my eyes at her, "Creeping and following you around! Are you serious right now?!"

She scoffs, "Oh come on. What do you call being wherever I am and hiding in the bushes? I know I'm hot but I ain't interested and don't need some creeper savin' me."

That makes me wince a little with hurt but I shove it down and blurt out, "Wow you really are even more in love with yourself than what I remember. I got you so wrong and I made you into something you're not..." I shut my mouth up realizing what I just said and want to run away right now but I am kinda frozen in place.

I watch Chloe furrow her eyebrows together in confusion as she tries to process what I said and just asks, "What?!"

"Nothing..." I cross my arms and avert my eyes, "...I wasn't following you. I was up there mining if you must know and heard someone and saw you. So you can get over yourself thinking you are the only one that exists here and I have nothing better to do with my time than follow you around."

I look to her when she says nothing and is still staring at me in confusion as she moves her head closer trying to scan over my face but can't see it properly 'cos I have my hood up. It makes me feel a little uneasy and she might realize what I said, so I turn around and go to make a hasty exit.

But I'm stopped when I feel her hand on my shoulder and as she says, "WAIT!"

***Chloe's POV***

I see her turn away from me after what she said and I quickly put my hand on her shoulder, "WAIT!"

But she shrugs me off and moves forward and says quietly, "I should go. And don't worry I won't bother you again."

It makes me freak out a little and feel like the biggest bitch for once again being like that to her. So I run in front of her and place my hands on her shoulders to hold her back from going anywhere.

"Hold on a second..." She does stop but crosses her arms and looks the other way and she seems hurt but trying to hide it by being angry, "...Ugh, look I'm sorry ok. I'm just not used to someone trying to help me when they don't know me..." I see her shift her eyes to me a little curiously so I continue, "...And you may be able to tell I'm an immense asshole who doesn't take well to being shown up and put in her place to let someone else do everything for me. But um, yeah thanks. And feel free to kick my ass and tell me to fuck off, for once again being a bitch to you, for helping me out when I needed it."

She doesn't say anything at first and just looks at me with a curious stare, with kind of familiar eyes. Why do I keep thinking she seems familiar to me...

I get knocked from that thought though when she just starts laughing, like really laughing and I can't help smiling at her hearing it. I start to laugh a little myself feeling slightly better for at least making her not seem as angry or hurt anymore.

When we calm down she takes a breath then says with a smile, "You know how strange that sounds right. But at least you know you do it I guess... And I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable or like you couldn't do it. I just thought I could help you get a head start is all. It's kind of a problem I have with helping people to much... So yeah I'm sorry too..." She ends with an embarrassed shrug which is cute but that's when I suddenly realise I am still holding onto her.

I quickly take my hands away and clear my throat, "Hey it's cool and you don't need to apologize for helping me... And I know I wouldn't be here if you hadn't..." I snort a laugh, "...I have to say that was pretty fuckin' sweet what you done to those douche bags. I don't think I would have let the others go. But it was still awesome."

I see her blush a little with what I said and take a small step back when she says, "Yeah well. There's not much fun taking someone out when they can't put up a fight and plead to be spared. I don't see the point." She slightly glances down but quickly looks away going more red.

I can't help grinning at her awkwardness. But then when I look down at myself and realise I am still standing here basically nude. I groan and feel my cheeks heat up knowing why she is blushing more.

I see her take a look at me then she starts to chuckle. I narrow my eyes at her a little, "Dude it's not funny..." Which just makes her laugh at me more, "...Ha, come on, stop it. Haha, seriously it isn't."

"Yeah haha... I'm gonna have to disagree with you on that one. It's not that often you see a blue haired girl running around in her underwear. I mean sure the running part was pushing it. But then when you're carrying a giant animal carcass and a sack around with you..." She teases me with a grin at the end.

"Ha. Oh yeah I was hungry and thou..."

"Clearly." She cuts in with a snorted laugh.

I roll my eyes but can't help a smile and walk over to my stuff as she starts to say, "I'll leave you to it Ch-erm Phoenyx... Maybe I'll see yo..."

"Wait! You're leaving..." I hastily cut her off, "...I erm, mean you can obviously. But I thought we could maybe hangout for a bit. Then I can show you I'm not the ass that I seem to be..." I see her look to me and she seems conflicted so I continue a little playfully with a smile, "...I'll even share my spoils of war with you, as a thanks."

She stands for a moment in thought looking the other way but then sighs, "Sure, ok."

"Awesome." I exclaim a little to excitedly with a bounce making me want to punch myself for being a dork. But it makes her laugh a little so I suppose that's a bonus.

She comes over to me as I kneel down and start to rifle through my bag. She kneels next to me as she asks, "So what have you got in there that you couldn't get rid of?"

I look to her and kinda stare for a little longer than I should into those familiar eyes of hers. well until I notice her shift slightly back from me and move her hood forward more.

I clear my throat a little embarrassed, "I erm, all sorts of stuff. I didn't really know what I might need. So..." I shrug and start pulling stuff out.

As I'm getting stuff out I hear Lethanall, that was what she called herself I think, start to chuckle. I look to her and she coughs then waves her hand in a circle, "Hmm...Ha um, sorry just got a tickle in my throat... Carry on."

I eye her suspiciously as I watch her smile but her lips are twitching. But I turn away and continue to get stuff out. I pull a couple of things out and, "Oh look I found this. I don't know what it is but it looks pretty cool. Do you know what it..."

I suddenly hear her snort really loudly making me turn to her with a huff, "Ok, what's so funny? You've been laughing at me the whole time."

She calms herself down, well as much as she can because she's still trying not to laugh, "I'm sorry. I'm not meaning too... It's just why do you need all this stuff? You have like a hundred spoons and forks, pots and pans, all these pieces of paper, weeds and grass..." She opens the sack up and peers inside, "...Hmm and like fifty assorted skulls and bones. What are you gonna do with them? It's no doubt what is weighing you down... Um, can I also ask what you think this is?" She points at the thing I'm holding.

I shrug feeling embarrassed by the way she is looking at me and the thing, "I dunno. I just saw it and thought it was a cool shaped burnt blueish gem or ya know, stone. It, the color I mean, reminded me of something..." I trail off with another shrug.

"It's um, hmm... burnt crap." She answers a little unsure.

But her answer makes me grumble in defense, "Well we can't all find perfect diamonds and shit can we! I like it."

"Hey, I didn't mean it like that. I mean ugh... It's actually burnt shit, animal poop. As in an animal has crapped that out of their ass. So um, yeah."

I just stare at her kinda not really understanding what she said. But then it clicks what she was saying and I look down to the thing and shriek as I lob the shit over my shoulder, "Eww, so fucking gross!! Oh my God I've been holding shit this whole time and you didn't tell me. Dude that's not cool!" I start scrubbing my hand on the grass with a grimace.

"What! I just did tell you... But I kind of didn't want to... 'cos it looked like it meant something to you." She says that last part really carefully.

"Maybe..." I say with an awkward shrug, "...It was just the colour really. But it doesn't matter."

I see her looking at me and after a few more seconds she asks with an unsure tone, "What erm, what does it remind you of. If, if you don't mind me asking?"

She turns her head away when I look to her but I sigh, "Just someone I met and the colour reminded me of her. She is amazing, like no one else I have ever met.." I trail off not really sure why I said that to her.

"... Oh..." She says quietly after a moment.

We sit in silence for a little while and I don't know why but she seems a little off now. Not angry or anything like that, just hmm... almost sad. I look to her when she starts to pat herself down and rummages through her coat.

She clears her throat and holds something out to me and smiles but it seems forced and upset, "Here. This um, this is nearly the same as that colour. So you can have it."

I take what she holds out, to see a blue gemstone and it's shaped almost like a star and the color is even better than what I had. I think to myself with a smile as she starts saying, "I mean it's no burnt shit or anything. But it should serve as a good reminder I guess..."

I chuckle as I stare at the gem and it's almost like there is a universe swirling around inside of it. I look to her and see she has her head bowed down as she picks at the grass.

"I... Are you sure? It looks really expensive or ya know, a precious stone."

She shrugs and looks to me with a smile, "Well yeah it is. But if you we're willing to carry around shit because of the color reminding you of someone you, you like. I'm sure you will look after it. So keep it ok."

"... I will, I promise... And thank you." I say a little shyly.

We smile at each other and I get this really sweet warm sensation in my stomach. But then she clears her throat and asks, "So do you want to show me the rest of your stuff and I'll help with what you need to actually keep for now? And maybe then we'll sort you something to wear."

I chuckle at that, "Yeah sure I'd like that. Thanks."

"Cool. Lets see what other spoils of war you've got then. Because if the mass of bones is anything to go by. Then I bet it's gonna be really good."

I laugh loudly at that and I know she's teasing but it didn't sound nasty, it sounded kind. I smile to her and then start to pull some more stuff out...

As we are going through everything, nearly all of which made her laugh and is mostly all useless, especially right now. I pause to ask something I've been wondering, "Can I ask you something?"

She looks to me curiously with a smile, "Of course. What would you like to know?"

"So how come you were in that dungeon thing where we met? I mean I thought that would be just for beginners. And you are definitely not a beginner."

She shifts a little, "I er, no I'm not a beginner. But erm... Well usually in these sorts of things you can't always get everything you want when you first start. And sometimes people forget to go back again. But you really should because usually there is some awesome stuff to be had or enemies you couldn't take down before to loot their goodies. So um, yeah that's it, that's why I was there."

I look to her with my eyebrow raised because yeah it sounded like the truth but also she sounded like she was hiding something. I think to myself as I watch her go back to my stuff.

I shake it off and ask instead, "God that naked demon thing was some weird scary shit. I didn't really have a clue what was going on and my head felt so muggy. Like I had smoked the biggest strongest bag of green and downed a bottle of T-bone Jack."

"Haha yeah. Our little Nymphtaxia is quite the little minx and does love to get herself a new slave and plaything."

I look to her in confusion, "What?!"

"Hmm?"

"You said our. What do you mean our? And is that her name um, Nymtaxia?"

"Oh erm, did I. Well I was just meaning our... as in the people's, ya know, everyone's. So ha, yeah, our..." She very hastily tries to cover up her mistake but I don't even know what her mistake is, "...And her name is Nymphtaxia. She's a desire demon. Makes you think she is giving you your most deepest desires and dreams. But she is actually feeding off of your life force and you'll just willingly do all she desires."

It makes me think of what I saw when I was in there with the demon thing because I saw Lethanall, "How does it work? It doesn't actually know what they really are does it?"

She looks to me with her head resting on her hand, "Well yeah of course. Just think about it. You are connected all the time so your brain waves, the thoughts it is projecting and has stored is going to be put out into the system. I mean you could do it with anyone in the game, join together as such, because you are both connected and then become one unity if you like. Just like you can in real life."

She goes back to picking through my stuff, muttering as she picks up a ladle and shakes her head. But I am stuck on, OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! You have got to be kidding me! Because how the hell is my desire and dream this girl, we just met. And also is she talking about sex in the game but like brain sex in a way. I don't actually know. I mean sure people have sex online but this didn't sound the same as that. It sounded like something more than just a person vibrating to get there jollies off. Ugh, I don't actually know and now all this thinking has made my brain hurt.

But it still makes me wonder and I just blurt out, "So could we connect? You know ours? Me and you." OH MY GOD CHLOE!!! What the hell did you just ask.

This girl turns to me with kinda wide eyes, eyebrows raised and mouth open slightly. I know I am completely beetroot right now with how hot I am and I would really love to get another group of people for her to destroy. Instead of her looking at me like I'm the biggest freak ever, who just asked her to basically have some weird sex with me.

We both continue to stare at each other for I don't even know how long. Until she opens and closes her mouth a couple of times then clears her throat.

"Well erm... Hmm, like I said anyone in here can but you both have to be willing to open yourselves completely for it to work properly, just like out of the game. Or you might as well just, I dunno, have a wank or something. 'Cos it won't work the way it should. You need to have a, how to say um, special, another level connection with them..." She shrugs at the end.

I don't know why but it makes me feel a little disappointed she kind of ignored my question in a way and I let out a sigh. But once again I can't help my mouth, "So you have done that with someone then? Because you seem to know a lot about it."

I watch her shift with my question, which I'm not surprised about. I mean I am not understanding why I need to know myself. She lets out a deep sigh and looks away from me and starts to go back to my stuff.

I think maybe she isn't going to answer me, which makes me feel a little relieved but mostly disappointed. But then she starts saying quietly, "No I haven't done that particular thing with someone. I've never found anyone I would want to with... Well I thought there was once. But she, I dunno, it just isn't to be I guess..."

"Why wasn't it meant to be? Sorry, you don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

She looks to me with a sad smile then turns away, "Eh... I left it to long and didn't contact her again because I'm to chicken shit. And now I found out she has feelings for someone else she met, which I can totally understand..."

"How do you know she has feelings for someone else?"

"Because when she had barely said anything about them. She had this smile and her eyes were so soft, kinda how she looked at me. But now it's like she found the secrets to the whole universe... She was something else, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen and made life seem so much brighter. I thought we connected in a way like I never have with anyone before. But it seems it was just on my part and she didn't feel the same and it was just a bit of fun to her. But then I was totally kidding myself she would have felt anything for someone like me..." She trails off with a heavy sigh and a withdrawn shrug.

I don't know what to say to that because it was so beautiful and heartbreaking at the same time. I also know how she feels, it's how I feel about the girl I met and I can't seem to forget about her and if I'm honest I don't want too. Because she made me feel things I never have before and how when we kissed and done other thin...

"Anyway enough about my sad and pathetic life. How about we get you something to wear?" She says as she stands up.

"It's not sad or pathetic. So don't think that... But sure, I'd like that. Where will we get it from?"

"Well there is a town not to far from here. I will show you later how to make some clothes and amour if you want me to? But that will take a little while and I bet you would rather get out of your underwear and into some real fresh clothes."

"Haha yeah you're not wrong. I really do... And thanks I would hella love to make some badass armour." I reply excitedly and it makes her chuckle which I'm thankful for.

I go to start putting my stuff away but she stops me as she places her hand on my shoulder, "I know you are very attached to your spoons and bones. But how about you leave them behind and we'll get you some new ones if you get withdrawals from them. It's not essential stuff and I'll even help you increase your carry weight so you can collect more crap."

I snort a laugh at that and stand up, "Ha! Yeah, ok. Although I will try not to collect actual crap this time."

I collect my dagger and the gemstone she gave me as we share a laugh and start to make our way out of the forest. It feels really nice hanging out with this girl and I'm sure we are gonna have a great time together. I'm so glad I didn't let her leave when she was going to and I managed to stop her and she also accepted my apology...

*****

"So how much further is this town?" I ask after we have walked for quite a while and my feet are starting to hurt and bleed again.

She gave me her coat to cover myself up a little which was really sweet of her. She said she would let me wear her boots but they wouldn't fit, I mean her coat is a little snug and short on the sleeves. But I was just grateful to have a form of clothing to wear. She told me it would also help with protection and boost all my powers, which is hella awesome.

"It's just over that hill. About thirty or so miles..." She points to a large mountain, not a hill, much to my irritation, "...Are you ok? I can boost and heal you again if you want... Or I could give you a ride if want me too? It would make it a lot quicker."

I raise my eyebrow at her, "What, like carry me?"

She smirks at me, "Well yes I could carry you if you would like. But I'm sure that might dent your pride somewhat..." I look to her with a slight pout at her teasing me, "...Haha ok you don't need to sulk. My idea was to actually change my form and give you a ride that way."

"No way! Really you can do that? How come you didn't from the start?"

"Of course I can. And I didn't want you to think I was trying to do everything for you... So um, do you want to?"

"Do I want to, seriously! Fuck yeah I want to. Haha this is gonna be so hella awesome... Wait. What are you gonna change to?"

"Well that depends how you want to travel. Land, sea or air?" She asks as she shakes herself out.

"NO, FUCKIN', WAY! You can seriously do that?"

"Yeah. It just takes a lot more concentration and energy the bigger the creature. But it's all good and I'm not to tired... So Phoenyx what is it you want me to be?" She asks in this kinda husky tone.

It makes me giggle all embarrassed like a dork as she takes her hood down and I get to see her whole face properly'cos before she had like this dark shroud around her. It makes me kinda just stop and stare at her because she is really pretty, like really really pretty and there it is again that familiar and calm feeling I get from her. Like her voice is similar to that of... And those eyes of hers. Now I can see them like this, I feel like I know her and I have stared into those eyes, got lost in them for hours. Is it her fro...

"... Hello Phoenyx. You ok there?"

I get knocked from my thoughts and see her staring at me with her eyebrow raised. I shake my head and stutter a little, "I y-yeah yeah I'm ok. Hmm... Erm, what was you saying?"

She gives me a kinda scared smile, "Well I was kinda waiting on your answer still. You sorta just disappeared on me there. We can just walk if you don't fancy it. I don't..."

"What, no! I'm good. I was just thinking is all. Can you, I mean, could we fly? That would be hella cool."

She smiles, "Yeah sure, we can fly. What's your favorite type of bird or mythical creature?"

"Well either myself, ya know the Phoenix or a Dragon. I mean both are awesome but dragons are just so... Why's that?"

She smiles as she says, "Haha. You would go the big guns wouldn't you... But right, stand back, like way back."

I move right back as she said and watch as she closes her eyes with her arms raised out to the side a little and begins to take a few deep breaths. Then all of a sudden she begins to contort and falls forward onto all fours and her clothes rip apart. My eyes widen as she starts to transform right in front of me. She flips her head up towards me and her eyes are like this fiery blue colour with black slits for pupils, really awesome and kinda scary looking. Then she lets out this rumbling loud roar growl sound and...

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!" I shout and stumble back onto my ass.

I just stare with what must be the biggest eyes and my mouth hangs open wide. Lethanall has completely transformed into a full on huge dragon. She has this green/blue color for her scales, with dark red tips and silver underbelly. She has these wicked dark blue horns that have a slight twist to them and some massive fucking wings the same colour as her body. And Jesus she is so big I think to myself as she raises herself up on her legs and spreads her wings out and flaps them a couple of times. And I can feel the power coming from them over here.

I swallow hard and feel my heart pounding when she lets out this bone shaking roar and I can see her huge monster teeth, then she falls forward.

She starts to come towards me and I swear I can see her smirking at me as she does and her eyes are telling me she's gonna eat me right here. And I'm kinda shitting myself even though I know who it is and this isn't real, but I am starting to have my doubts because it feels so real to me.

The ground finally stops shaking under me when she comes to a stop in front of me. I turn my head to the side when she starts to smell me and then gently nudges my head. I turn back to look at her and we just stare at each other for a few moments until she lets out this gruff deep laugh, which is weird coming from her 'cos she has such a soft honeyed sound usually.

"Don't worry I'm not going to eat you. Maybe just a taster but I won't take any limbs."

I let out this nervous laugh not really being put completely at ease from her teasing. But she suddenly gets this really soft and gentle look to her eyes and lowers her head down more to be level to me now.

It's actually quite cute and I find myself smiling now as she says, "I won't hurt you... I promise." And it makes me feel weird, but in a good way and safe.

I stand up and brush myself down but not taking my eyes off of her. We look at each other as I carefully move my hand forward and run it along the side of her face and feel her lean into it a little. I watch as she closes her eyes and after a few seconds she slowly opens them with a sigh sound and makes these adorable little purring noises and reptile beeps, I don't know what to call them.

But it makes me chuckle, "You are hella cute... Especially for such a beautiful massive beast."

She pulls her head away with a sigh when I say that and says, "Come on. We should get going and I'm getting a little hungry."

It makes me feel a slight twinge of hurt, "...Ok." I reply quietly.

But I try and shake it off as she lowers her wing down, "Climb up and don't worry about hurting me. You won't."

I clamber up and settle myself on her back, just below her neck and dangle my legs over her shoulders, trying to avoid sitting on one of her many spiky spines she has got. Really don't want one of them going up somewhere they shouldn't.

"Are you ready?"

"Completely." I reply feeling a little scared but so excited I am bouncing.

She chuckles, "And you call me cute. You're like a big kid..." It makes me laugh and I can't stop feeling almost giddy as I feel this rumbling coming from her under me, "...Hold on tight girl. I'm gonna take you on the ride of your life."

I let out this slight squeal and squeeze my legs as she takes a couple of huge steps forward, then jumps and flaps her massive wings. And now I'm actually screaming like a little girl at Christmas feeling this immense thrill as we soar up high into the sky.

"OH MY FUCKIN' GOD! THIS IS SO HELLA AWESOME. I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FLYING ON A FUCKING DRAGON. HAHAHA..."

"HA! YOU OK UP THERE?"

"NEVER BETTER..." I lean down and stroke along her neck, "...COME ON GIRL. DON'T SKIMP ON ME NOW. SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" I don't know why but I press my lips to her neck and hear this deep throaty growl rumble through her and she lets this electric blue flame out through a screeching roar. And it's really kinda hot in such a weird way of thinking that about a dragon.

But that is soon gone when she starts to climb up higher until we are basically flying above the clouds and I can barely see the ground anymore.

"HOLD ON TIGHT WITH YOUR ARMS AND LEGS. WE'RE GOIN' DOWN."

"WHAT!?!"

"HAHA. JUST HOLD ON TO ME."

I don't get time to really think or question again and just grip on for my life as she suddenly rears upwards with a couple of twists. Then basically dive bombs head first down to the ground so fucking fast that I almost can't breathe.

"AHHHHH... HAHAHA... HOLY HELL FUUUUCK!!! YOU'RE CRAZY!" I scream almost delirious, my heart pounding and I'm buzzing all over.

I press my body flat against her and squeeze my arms and legs tight as I see the ground hurtling towards us so fast. I can feel my heart stop now as we are alarmingly close to crashing into what is a lake. But just as I think I'm gonna die she curves her flight path so we near enough skim across the water.

"OH MY GOD! YOU'RE NOT JUST CRAZY. YOU'RE HELLA INSANE! BUT IT'S SO GODDAMN HOT!" I shout out feeling kinda turned on by all this and can't help kissing her warm scales a few times and rest my head there after.

She doesn't seem to mind though I think to myself as I feel and hear this pleased sounding purring she lets out. I sigh happily as I run my hands up and down her neck and pat her every now and then and just feeling really content right now...

*****

I hum and smack my lips a few times and open my eyes slowly and realise I fell asleep while we were flying. And when I look down I see we still are. Man I must have been tired to just fall asleep on her...

I start hearing talking and it's Lethanall, obviously. She must be on a call as I hear her say, "... We need to sort some program splices over in the southwest marsh region... Mhm yeah I think it's the same ones as before who keep trying to hack and virus. I noticed a few tares and random bug implements over that way... I know, I told you your format wouldn't hold up for long... Ha, just because you use that gatekeeper for ya weird mass of furry visionary porn shit you got. Doesn't mean it would work for this. Brooke and I told you to use the forged Obsidian gateway but you were being lazy..... Haha good... Oh blue balled my ass. We all know that's bullshit and I bet Brooke added time when you said that... Ha nice. Next time you might listen to her..."

What the hell is she talking about with virus, bugs and programmes. I don't understand, is she talking about this place, is she something to do with it...

I pause my thinking as she starts saying, "... I am why... I can't tell her, not now... Yeah I know but it's not that simple ok... No... No... No I can't..... Oh please Warren. How long did it take you to tell Brooke hmm... Uh huh... Whatever.... No don't put her on Warren... Warren..."

I hear her let out this irritated groan as I'm thinking maybe I should make it known I'm awake now but I find myself wanting to hear more of what's going on. Even though I don't really know what she is talking about properly.

"... What no and stop calling me that for God's sake. Call me Ma... Haha Dana stop it. Unless you want me to start calling you Golden Sprinkles again. I suggest you stop with the Powder Puff, Sugar Puff or any other kind of fluffy cutesy thing you call me..." I have to bite my tongue to not burst out laughing hearing that, "...There we go, thank you... Hmm... Yeah maybe why.... I dunno... Um, yeah I am and she's asleep..." I almost sit up when I realise she is talking about me but control myself and wish I could hear what the other person is saying, "...What no way... No I can't, it's to late... I was... Look I know you lot mean well and you were all right, ok. But it's not going to happen, like ever. So can you please leave it now. I don't want to talk about it at the moment..." That makes me feel sad hearing the way her voice sounded so defeated and in pain...

I didn't realise but I had started stroking my hands up and down her neck and she obviously notices because she stutters, "Sh-shit fuck... Look DW gotta go...Mhm yeah... About three minutes or so... Yep cool see ya..."

I just freeze all my movements and hold my breath as we both go silent. I'm a little scared she might be pissed that I was listening in on her call. I mean I didn't hear all of it just some and it was only on this end. But I couldn't help it, especially when I knew she was talking about me.

I hear her let out this gruff sounding sigh, "So how long?"

I don't answer feeling to embarrassed to but she just says, "I know you're awake. So how long were you listening?"

I shrug and mumble, "I dunno." Which makes her laugh and I feel it rumble through my chest and the rest of my body as I don't move from my laying position.

"Really is that so?" She says in this teasing tone and I can't help smiling as I scratch down her scales.

It makes her growl and let loose this shiver through her body and I can't help snickering a little. She huffs and sounds embarrassed, "Jesus! You really need to stop doing things like that. I don't actually have full control over myself in animal form. And my base urges come out without my consent."

"Haha base urges, what like sexual! You mean this is turning you on?" I ask intrigued and can't help scratching my nails down her again and press my lips to her.

She growls and groans and lets out some more fire making me laugh as she starts to lower us to the ground, "Fuck Chloe! You are gonna make me crash if you carry on."

Lethanall lands as what she just said registers with me. I quickly clamber down her and move in front of her, "What!!" I ask with a high pitch.

I watch her dragon eyes almost look confused when she says, "Huh. What do you mean what?"

"You... How. I don't understand... How do you know me?"

"What are you talking about?"

I narrow my eyes at her, "Don't bullshit me! How the fuck do you know me? You called me Chloe."

I can see this fear in her eyes as they go wide, which is so weird seeing that in a massive creature. She starts to stutter as I watch her begin to revert back to her human form, "I, I... I didn't mean... I don't. I knew this was a mistake..."

She falls onto all fours with her head down in just her underwear and pants a little as I let my anger get the better of me, "Don't lie to me and tell me the truth? I knew it, I was right from the start and you really are some fucked up weirdo creeper who stalks people!! Is that how you know me? You've been stalking all my information. 'Cos I heard about the virus's, bugs and programs and shit. So you know how to do all that don't you and you were talking about me too!"

I watch as she stands up in front of me and she almost looks like she is gonna cry and she seems really hurt. It makes me feel sad seeing her look like that but I am so angry and confused right now and I don't know what to think.

She looks the other way making me basically growl, "Say something for fucks sake!! Tell me I'm wrong and you're not some fucked up perv?"

She bites her lip and kinda hugs herself as she looks back to me and says in such a small and scared voice, "I'm not any of that. But I can't tell you everything either, not yet. Nobody else know's... I need you to know that I would never hurt you Chloe... I just can't talk about this here, it's not safe in the open, this area is not protected. People will hear who want to mess all this up, exploit it, take advantage and hurt others..."

"Who the hell are you?" I cut her off.

She averts her eyes and bites her lip and she looks really conflicted. After a moment she looks back to me and says, "Come with me and I'll explain everything... Please." And she holds her hand out to me.

I take a step back from her and shake my head, "No way... No! Not until you tell me who you are and why I feel like I know you?"

She draws her hand back and looks down, "I'm Ma..." She starts to say but looks over to the side making me do the same and I see a couple of creature things, like giant chicken reptiles walking past, then she looks back to me with sad eyes, "...I can't, it's not fair on the others... I'm sorry Chloe..."

And just like that she disappears into thin air as I'm left just standing here so angry, confused and also hurt. I let out this really pissed off growl and pick up a rock and hurl it as far as I can. That's when I see just in the distance this huge castle on top of a tall hill surrounded on the ground by this massive stone wall that goes on forever. I think about going towards it but I'm so annoyed and frustrated right now, that what I do is just unplug myself from here...

***Max POV***

"ARGH!!!" I growl out and rip my helm off and throw it at the wall.

"You stupid fucking idiot! You should have never gone to her and just left her alone or just spoke to her like a normal person. But no you're to much of a pussy who can't do anything the normal way. Stupid stupid stupid..."

"Broker EXO... Broker EXO... Broker EXO..." I get beeped to a call.

"... What's up?" I answer with a heavy sigh and collapse back onto my sofa.

"Max what happened? Your vitals were there then everything went a little haywire and we are getting a few red alerts just outside the city."

"Ugh... I'm sorry. Chloe heard some of what I was talking about up in the safe zone. I thought she was still asleep but she wasn't and she kinda freaked out when I called her Chloe by mistake and I landed near the city... Look give me a little time and I will go back in and I'll sort anything that happens on this end."

I hear her sigh, "No it's fine Max. Just take the time you need. I've already started doing a breach check and Warren's in there. The others are in the city so we have it covered..." She goes silent for a moment then carefully says, "...Max maybe you should talk to her and sort all this out. I know you don't usually talk to me about this stuff but you are not this... um, careless any other time."

"... I know but it's not that simple and it's not fair on everyone else if I tell her what's going on... And it's to late, I fucked it up and she will not want to talk to me now... Oh don't worry though I don't think she would say anything about what she heard on the call. Maybe about the creepy freak but not about the other stuff."

"I think you still need too. Not for us but for you. Listen I'll speak to the others but I know they will say the same as me. So do it, tell her. If she's as trustworthy as you think, then it won't matter."

"I dunno Brooke. I'll think about it... And thanks for, ya know, being cool and that."

"No problem Max. I'd still have Warren being a bumbling fool around me if you hadn't told him to man up. But I'll let you go and make sure you come in soon ok?"

"Yeah sure, I will. See you later."

I let out a really heavy sigh and close my eyes in thought. I know Brooke was right and I do need to talk to her but it's gonna be hard. And not just telling her how I know her but the actually telling her what I do and the game being made by myself and the others. Brooke, Warren, Kate, Victoria, Dana and Stella. We all said right from the start that we wouldn't tell anyone else, partly because of things in our past and how we met, I mean even some of the parents of the others don't know. Mine do because they thought I was spending to much time being plugged in and was getting into drugs or something. I would always be late to everything and then turn up with big black bags under my eyes and near enough or sometimes would actually fall asleep at the table, whether at their home or eating out. So in the end I had to tell them what I was doing and I wasn't some drop out on drugs and doing unspeakable things, as they put it. They were a bit surprised at first and a little worried because they had heard of the game and people were saying all sorts of things, not all good that a parent would want to hear and again with the shit from my past. My Dad was pretty cool in the end and actually plays himself. My Mom was a little more difficult to come around because she was worried about all the news reports about the military and government stuff, which I couldn't blame her for, having not long got me back. But once she was reassured and all my friends and I explained it to her she seemed to be a lot more at ease by it...

I sigh and bring a number up who I want to call. I notice it's actually been over a day while I was in game as I hear it ring a couple of times then, "Hey baby girl. It's so nice of you to call. I've missed you. How are you?"

"Mom... I, have you got time to talk please?"

"Max. What's wrong? Is everything ok?" Mom goes from her happy tone to full on concerned Mother alert mode in an instant.

"No not really..." I start quietly.

"Well I will be right over."

"No Mom it's fine, you don't need to do that. And you have work t..."

"Nonsense. Right tell you what, let me notify the others I'm leaving and you can come home instead and talk to me ok? And your Dad will love to see you as well. It's been a while since we got to spend some time with you Max." Mom cuts in and I can already hear her telling her secretary she's leaving.

It makes me smile a little because she always drops whatever it is she is doing when I need her. And I am really grateful for it in a sad little girl who needs her Mom way. I can always tell her anything and she will just listen and help in anyway she can.

"Ok... Thanks Mom."

"Of course Baby. I will see you soon. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I stand up from my couch and start to gather my stuff and shove it in my bag. I grab my keys off my table and head out the front door and to my car...


	3. Butterfly girl

***Chloe POV***

I groan awake and swat my hand at some God awful stench and wetness licking my face. I hear a bark and some laughing, then, "Oh Jesus! Price put some fuckin' pants on... Thank fuck you've got ya underwear on."

I squint my eyes as I turn my head over to see Frank standing in my lounge with this scrunched up face and holding a couple of suitcases. I hear the laughing again and realize it's Rachel but she's not in the room, then some more barks and I suddenly get pounced on.

"OOoff. Shit..." I groan and huff as I try and hold the two dogs back from licking my face, "...Goddamn your breath stinks. What the hell have you been feeding them!?"

"Hey! Don't speak about Madame Aubriana and Monsieur Pompidou like that." Rachel comes in and opens my blinds then a window.

I roll my eyes as she comes over and picks up her french bulldog that is wearing this ridiculous pink fluffy jumper thing and starts to coo, "Don't you listen to your mean grumpy aunt Chloe. She's just old and bitter. You're beautiful and smell like a flower don't you. Yes you do... A yes you do..." And the dog licks her face and barks happily as it wiggles it's butt about and dangles from her hands.

"Oh dear God Rach! Stop it. That's so disturbing and so wrong. And stop calling me it's auntie. It's a dog for Christ sake."

Rachel gasps and covers the dogs ears, "Chloe Price she is not an... It..." She whispers the it part making me roll my eyes as she carries on, "...You will hurt her feelings and give her a complex saying things like that..." She kisses the dog and puts it on the floor, "...You two go over with your Daddy and away from your moody aunt Chloe."

They both run over to Frank who starts to coo and lavish them with affection as I scoff, "Whatever! And I'm not moody. You two are just weird. I also don't appreciate being woken up by something licking my face with bog breath thank you very much."

"Well aren't we an especially lovely bitch today! What's crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing ok. I have just woken up and I've got a splitting headache."

"I'm not surprised Chloe. It smells like a dingy backalley bar in here." Frank says.

I roll my eyes and stand up as Rachel says, "Come on. Go and get dressed and we'll get something to eat."

"You two go. I don't feel like it."

"Well that's tough because, first you have no food like I asked you to make sure you do and second... Frank and I have a couple of things we need to tell you. So go and get ready."

I look between them both a few times but Rachel turns away from me and starts to clear up my mess and Frank just shrugs and goes back to the dogs.

I huff, "Fine! But I ain't staying out long. I have things to do."

I start to make my way to my bedroom and hear Rachel retort, "Uh huh. I'm sure it's really important. The sitting on your ass and playing your games."

I roll my eyes as I close my bedroom door and try to find some clean clothes to wear. Which is a lot easier said than done...

*****

We are sitting in a cafe a few blocks from my apartment in downtown east San Francisco bay area. Rachel and Frank have been telling me about how they have decided on all the details of there wedding and telling me when it is. I am happy for them but I'm not really listening, being to wrapped up in my head and that girl from the other day in the game...

"... Obviously your Mom and Dad are invited. So you will need... Chloe are you listening to anything we are saying to you?"

I get knocked from my thoughts and look up at them both and see them looking at me with a slightly annoyed expression, well mostly that's Rachel.

I clear my throat, "Yeah I'm listening to you..."

"Bullshit Chloe!! You have been staring at your food and moving it around your plate since it was put there. What is the matter with you? Are you not bothered about this because it seems like you couldn't care less?" Rachel says a little hurt.

"Of course I am. It's just... You remember your engagement party?"

Rachel looks to me confused, "Well yes. Why wouldn't we? But what's that got to do with this?"

"Remember that girl I..."

"You mean the girl you haven't stopped brooding over for months and months ever since. No I can't seem to recall her. Why?" She cuts in with sarcasm and a slight huff.

I ignore that and carry on, "I think I met her."

"What do you mean you think you met her? You either did or you didn't." Frank asks.

"Well I never got to see her face did I because we were in full masks..." I retort but then sigh, "... But um, anyway. The one thing that I did get to see was her blue eyes. I will always remember them and I think I saw them again in that game I was playing..."

"Seriously Chlo you are gonna base it on the fact that you saw the same color eyes in one of those weird online games you play? That could have been anyone..."

"No it couldn't! She made me feel the same way as I did that night..." I cut in in annoyance, "...And the more I think about it the more I can't get that thought out of my head. She was so familiar to me and she erm, also called me Chloe when she didn't mean to."

"Chloe you need to get over this girl and move on. This person could be anyone. It sounds like she or he is more than likely just someone who has hacked your stuff and is praying on you to get all they can out of you."

"Whatever! I knew I shouldn't have told you. But I know I'm right..." I grumble and hear her sigh as she shakes her head.

I get notified to an incoming call but I don't know who it is because there is no number, so I reject it. But it goes off again right away. I give a huff and answer this time, "What?"

I don't hear anything on the other end and see Rachel and Frank give me a look of 'Who is it?'. I shrug as I try to hang up but can't, it won't let me, "Hello? Look either speak or hang the fuck up cre..." I start to say in anger but I suddenly hear a voice I never thought I would.

"... Chloe. It's me, um, Lethanall from the game, obviously. I..."

"Lethanall..." I shout cutting her off as I bolt up to my feet and see Rachel and Frank staring wide eyed at me, but I ignore them and carry on, "...What, I erm... How did you get this number..." I look about the shop almost expecting her to be here somewhere.

I'm met with silence but then I hear her sigh, "I looked it up a long time ago..."

"Looked it up. But why?"

"I... Because I wanted to find you..." She goes silent again after a heavy sigh and I can feel my heart racing at the moment.

As I'm in kinda shock right now I hear Rachel ask, "What are you doing? You look manic. Who is it..."

"Shush!" I hiss out to her and see her narrow her eyes at me.

"... Chloe I want to ask you to meet me in real life. But maybe that would be to weird. Will you meet me in game at the city I left you at please? I will explain everything to you. I promise." She sounds really unsure asking that.

And all I can say is, "What..."

"I can't really do this over the phone. I... I just need you to please trust me here. And I know that is so much to ask of you. Please think about it first before you decide no. But if you say no then I have my answer and I swear to you I won't bother or contact you again."

I just stand here not being able to speak or think. But then I hear some loud banging noise and it knocks me back and I blurt out, "At least let me know your name first?"

There's a beat of silence then I hear her say, "... Max."

"Are you her?" I whisper.

I get no reply so I say the next words quietly, "The blue in your eyes..."

My heart stops as I wait for her to say the next words and see Rachel and Frank giving me bewildered expressions, but then I hear, "... Is warmer than any sunset..." She replies just as quiet.

I feel my heart go into overdrive hearing her say that and I know I'm smiling as I start to ramble out, "I knew it was you. I knew it. I never stopped looking... I'll be there, I'm going now..." I go to turn but stop and carry on my ramble, "...Wait. Where am I going? Where are you, are you in the game? No obviously not. Well you could be, I don't know. I don't actually know what I'm saying right now..."

I hear her chuckle a little interrupting my embarrassing ramble which I'm really thankful for. I take a deep breath to calm myself down and say, "I want to see you."

"I would like to see you too. I can meet you in game if..."

"No... Sorry um, I mean... I want to see you Max. As in really see you."

"Oh I..."

"It's fine, you don't have too..." I cut in on her hesitance, "...We can just meet in..."

"No no. It's fine really. I just didn't think you would want to is all."

"Really. Where are you? I don't actually know. Are you here?" I start to ramble again but I can't seem to stop it.

"In San Fran..."

"Do you know the three horsemen fountain in the bay park?" I cut in feeling so excited and slightly out of my mind.

"Yeah I do. When would you want to meet there?"

"Now."

"What, right now?"

"Mhm... I mean if you can't, we can do it..."

"No I can do it now Chloe..." She cuts in and I can feel my smile turn so big, "...I guess I will see you soon then."

"Yeah soon Max. Bye."

"Bye Chloe..."

"Bye Max." I cut in and hear her chuckle.

"Ok see you Chloe."

It makes me grin and say it again like a dork, "Bye Max, bye. Bye."

I hear her laugh louder as she hangs up and I let out a big sigh. I turn around and start walking to the exit but suddenly hear, "Erm, hello, Chloe. Where the hell are you going?! And what was all that about?"

"I'm going to meet her..."

"Meet who?" She cuts in in confusion.

"Her. The girl Max. I told you didn't I?"

"What the girl from the game? And you're going there right now, seriously... Do you think that's a good idea or even safe? She could be anyone Chloe.You just don't know."

I roll my eyes at her and huff, "I do know Rachel ok. And I don't need you spoiling my hella good mood. I found her, well she found me. I don't know, but I don't care. We found each other."

"But how do you know Chloe?" Frank asks in a skeptical tone.

"Because she said it to me, she said it. And only Max would know to say that."

"What the hell are you talking about! Said what?" Rachel asks completely confused.

"Is warmer than any sunset."

"Oh dear God. You've hella lost your mind Chlo. How does that prove it?"

"No I haven't. It's the end of what I said to her on the balcony at your engagement. No one else would know that."

Rachel sighs with a head shake, "I don't really know what you are talking about because you never told me any of that. But I know you are just gonna go whatever I say to you. Just be careful Chlo in case it's not what you think ok and call me?"

"Yeah yeah sure. See you guys later."

I don't wait for a reply and quickly make a hasty exit from the cafe. I start walking down the road but keep getting faster and faster until I'm basically running with such an overwhelming feeling of excitement, nerves and anticipation...

***Max POV***

I've been here for a few minutes and I don't know how many times I went through the gates to the park and turned around to go back out, just to come back in again.

"Ugh, come on Max. Calm down and get it together!" I mutter as I pace back and forth near the fountain.

I'm feeling so nervous right now that I almost can't breathe and I feel like I'm gonna be sick. People must think I'm crazy as I pace about and talk to myself.

As I'm internally and kind of outwardly unraveling I suddenly hear, "Max..."

It makes me jump and my heart pound. I take a few deep breaths and slowly turn around to see her, Chloe standing there and she is even more beautiful than I remember her in real life.

She gives me a small soft smile, "Hey..."

"... Hi." I reply nervously but can't help a smile back.

We stare at each other for a few long moments in silence. I start to shift a little as I say, "I... Thank you for meeting me Chloe."

She looks down and takes a couple of steps towards me as she clears her throat, "It's no problem..." She looks back up to me and she smiles, "...And thanks for ya know, contacting me."

"Well it only took me about nine months to do it. But you are very much welcome."

I watch as she starts to laugh at that which makes me relax a little. After she settles down I notice her shift about and avert her eyes as she says quietly, "I never stopped looking for you after that day. But I couldn't find you and no one else knew either. I only knew your first name being Maxine." She looks back to me with a shrug and she sounded hurt and seems sad about it too.

"I'm sorry Chloe... I looked you up as soon as I got back the next day. I know that won't make you feel any better, but it's the truth. And I always thought about you."

"Why didn't you contact me Max?" She asks in such a small voice.

I sigh feeling really guilty, "Come and sit and I'll explain..." She nods and we walk over to a bench, "...Because I'm a complete pussy and didn't have the guts too..."

"Did you not want to see me again? I thought you did because we said we would." She cuts in but doesn't look at me when she does and has her head down.

"Of course I did..." I instantly start and see her lift her head to look to me a little, "...I tried so many times but couldn't and chickened out at the last second."

"But why Max?"

"You need to understand Chloe. I'm not someone who goes out and really meets people. I'm just this geeky girl who plays and makes games and has only ever had a couple of friends... And I certainly don't meet people like you..."

"People like me. What's that mean?" She cuts in and sounds a little hurt.

"No no. I didn't mean it like that. Ugh, see this is what I'm talking about. Give me a code to break, a mathematical equation to solve or a scientific theory to unravel, then I'm all over it. But to meet the most incredibly beautiful woman ever seen and the most amazingly funny person I've met. And have this said anomaly pay attention to me and want to spend time with me. Not to mention what we done together, which by the way I've never just done that with someone so soon on seeing them again, I mean on the first night... It's just... Well that sort of stuff doesn't happen to someone like me, ever. That kind of thing only happens in movies and games. Not to the shy, nerdy and less than ordinary looking geek, who can only socialize with people in an online environment. You Chloe are completely out of my league. If there even was a league for someone like me..." I trail off when I realize I was completely rambling and Chloe hasn't said one thing, not that she could with my mouth in overdrive.

I take a look to her and see she has huge eyes, lips parted a little and is bright red as she stares off into the distance. It makes me think I have obviously said to much and made her feel uncomfortable.

I shift back into the bench and start drumming my fingers against my thigh, "Sorry. I tend to spew stuff when I'm nervous or anxious and can't seem to stop my mouth from saying exactly what my brain is thinking."

She doesn't reply and just sits with the same expression. It makes me feel even more uneasy and I can't help but bounce my leg up and down with worry.

I clear my throat nervously, "I erm, I can leave if I have made you feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I'll um, go..." And I start to stand up.

But Chloe grabs my hand and pulls me back down, "NO! Don't go, please. I'm sorry I, I don't know..." She pauses to take a few deep breaths, "...Why did you say all that?"

"Like I said I ramble when I get nervous." I shrug not really able to look at her.

"... Oh..." She says quietly and takes her hand away from mine and it makes me want to grab her hand back to feel the warmth again, "...You didn't mean any of it then?"

"What? Of course I did. I meant every word I said. I just can't control my brain to mouth filter when I'm nervous. But it is all the truth. I won't lie to you Chloe. I promise."

I'm met with silence for a few seconds then Chloe starts saying, "You are beautiful and in a league of your own. And you are so much more than ordinary Max... Extraordinary more like..." I feel myself blushing as Chloe scrunches her face up when she said that and she looks really cute doing it, "...Wow that was such a gay and sappy thing to say..."

I can't help giggling at her being all awkward about saying something nice. She looks to me with a bemused face, "What are you laughing at?"

"You..." I reply with a laugh.

"Me. Why?"

"Because you looked almost disgusted with yourself when you got all sappy. But your face looked so cute when you scrunched it up."

I watch her blush bright red and wrinkles her nose as she huffs a little, "Cute! I am so not..." I can't help laughing some more at her and her trying to look put out but I can see her lips straining not to smile then she starts to giggle, "...Ha, stop it Max. God you turn me into such a gooey girly mess." And dissolves into more laughter as she pushes my shoulder.

After we settle down Chloe sighs, "I wish you had contacted me Max. I had never met anyone like you before or after that night and how you made me feel. It's as if I had known you for years or before, I don't know, we just clicked together so well like I have never with no one else before... And I too have not done what we done together with anyone when I just met them, but you, I couldn't help or stop myself. I've only ever been with you and one erm... Anyway it was like I had been walking around with my eyes closed. But then you come along and I can see everything I didn't even know I was looking for or needed. But I did, well I do need it..."

"I know and I am sorry Chloe. I wish I had too. And you made me feel the exact same way. You do have a beautiful way with words. It was a little of what surprised me about you when we met..." I can see Chloe blushing again and she has this sweet bashful smile, "...Ugh, If I could change it and be brave I would, but I can't. So all I can do now is try and make it up to you. If you'll let me?"

I watch as her smile gets so much bigger and she says almost shyly, "You don't have to do that Max. I'm just happy you're here now..." I get this major feeling of relief at that, "...But I am definitely not gonna stop you if you feel the need to make it up to me. I mean begging from a hot girl. I think I can get on board with that." And she now looks me up and down and gives me a smirk.

I just burst out laughing at that and she joins in with me, "Wow. And there's the other side of the Chloe from that night. I don't know how you do it. One minute you're completely brash and in ya face with any and all sexual advances you can get in. And the next you're the most romantic and sweetly spoken girl you could imagine."

Chloe shrugs looking rather proud but still blushing, "What can I say, it's a gift."

"Yeah it most certainly is..." I say softly and she starts to chuckle a little shyly, "...But I do feel the need to make it up to you. In every way I can..."

"Will there be begging?" She cuts in with a grin.

"Haha... Wow. Yes Chloe there will. I mean nine months is a long time to make up for. So I'm sure there will be a large amount of begging involved to satisfy you."

"Awesome. I will look forward to it." She says with a content sounding sigh and leans back against the bench.

I shake my head with a laugh at that and settle myself back to the bench too. We fall into a comfortable silence for a little while and it feels really nice being with Chloe again. It seems as though no time has passed between us and we have just clicked instantly again, like we did before.

I hear Chloe clear her throat and see her shift round a little to face me, "Can I um, ask you something?"

"Of course. What's on your mind?"

"Thanks... Well you know in that forest place when we met again..." I nod when she pauses, "...How come you didn't ya know, tell me then that you knew me? I get it was a little harder when in that dungeon thing and I was kind of a bitch to you. But the next time you didn't say anything either. Why?"

I shift uncomfortably with that question because I knew she would probably ask, but I was hoping to avoid talking about her and whoever she is with until later. It's not...

"Hey Max. Tell me please?" Chloe knocks me from my thoughts with her careful voice and hand on my shoulder.

I sigh, "Because I was to late and didn't see the point anymore. And I wasn't about to say something to you and try to interfere when you had found someone. So I..."

"What!?" She suddenly screeches and grips my shoulder cutting me off.

I look to her confused, "What?"

"You said I found someone. Why would you think that?"

"Because you said you had."

"What. When?"

"When you were holding that burnt piece of shit. You said it reminded you of someone and she is... Hmm, amazing, like no one you, you have ever met. So yeah then..." I trail off and I could hear I was getting quieter and quieter towards the end.

I take a hesitant glance at Chloe when she doesn't say anything and she is just staring at me with this really weird look. I don't know if it's angry, sad, hurt, annoyed or all of them at once.

"Chl-Chlo..."

"You're an idiot. Do you know that?!" Chloe mutters cutting me off.

I look at her with wide eyes not really knowing what to say but manage to stutter, "W-what, I..."

"You're an idiot..."

"Yeah I kinda got that thanks." I grumble and not quite understanding what is going on.

She suddenly starts to laugh making me look to her with my eyebrow raised and watch her just laugh even more. I huff and cross my arms, "Fine I'm an idiot. Even though I don't know why. But you could at least tell me and stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry, sorry... It's just... God Max you are an idiot. There is no one else and hasn't been either. I was talking about you. You're the other girl Max. That's why I was carrying that shit around... Because the color reminded me of you and that beautiful dress you wore and your mask colors."

I look at her just completely unbelieving at what she was saying and not really able to take it in. While I sit here in my confused state Chloe starts talking again, "Now I know why you seemed off when I said those things to you. I didn't understand at the time but now I do..." She stops for a moment and frowns a little, "...You gave me that star shaped gemstone. Even though you thought it would remind me of someone else. Why would you do that?"

"Because when you held the crap and spoke about the girl. You had this faraway smile and you looked so content and happy. But then when I told you what it was and you chucked it. I felt sad the way you looked disappointed. So I gave you the gem to make you smile and feel that way again... Even though I wouldn't be that someone to you, I wanted you to be happy..." I trail off with a shrug and not able to look at her.

After a few seconds Chloe lets out a breathy, "Wow..." It makes me look to her as she clears her throat and moves a little closer to me, "...I can't believe you would do that. You are something else Max. That was one of the kindest and selfless things to do. I don't think I could that."

I shift a little awkwardly, "Yeah well I only gave you a pretend gem in a game. And kind and selfless I don't know. But completely cowardly and chicken yes, to not even fight to be with you. So it's really nothing that great."

Chloe places her hand on mine, "Don't say that. It was so much more than that Max. You were willingly going to stand aside and let me be happy even though you wouldn't be. That is not nothing. I don't think I know anyone else that would do that... Maybe my Mom and Dad, but that's different, they lo... Erm, anyway. Don't put yourself down like that. I say you're incredible so deal with it."

I can't really think of any words to say to that and with the way she is looking at me right now and still holding my hand, I notice when she laces our fingers together then starts to slowly caress her thumb over my skin.

We sit quietly together for a little while still holding hands and I suddenly notice the sun has started to set. I think we must have been here for a few hours together just talking, but it seemed like we had only just started.

"I like this." Chloe suddenly says quietly.

I look to her and she is looking back at me with this soft smile, "What's that?"

"This..." She gestures outward with her free hand at everything in front of us, "...And this..." She then lifts our hands up a little, "...You and me here like this together. It feels right ya know. Like really good and everything is at peace and calm... and how it should be."

I can't help smiling back and just getting lost in those bright blue eyes of hers, "Yeah it is." Is all I can whisper back and watch her whole face soften and feel as she squeezes my hand.

I see her eyes shift from mine to my lips then back again, "I really want to kiss you Max."

I almost feel like I'm gonna burst with how cute and shy she gets with things. But I squeeze her hand and say with a smile, "Don't ask Chloe. I've wanted to kiss you from the moment I first saw you again."

She lets out this little giggle, "You should have. At least I would have known it was you." She says as she places her hand on my cheek and looks into my eyes for a few moments longer before she starts to move her head forward.

Just as we both close our eyes and our lips nearly meet she suddenly groans making me open my eyes as she grumbles, "I can't do this anymore."

I move back from her feeling really rejected and kinda hurt, "Sorry you don't have to. It's not what you wan..."

"What! No. I didn't mean you. That, you I want. So much, like you wouldn't believe. But my Goddamn soon to be not friend hasn't stopped calling me every few seconds and it's kinda giving me a headache and driving me crazy. With the constant buzzing, noise and notifications that keep going off. Sorry."

"Wow ok. You don't know how relieved I am to hear that. I thought you had suddenly come to your senses and seen the light."

"Never gonna happen Max."

"Good... Well you best answer that call then and maybe I'll show you how to get rid of that nerve stimuli so we don't get any interruptions next time."

Chloe lets out this really sexy sounding growl and then says all husky, "Mmm I hella love the way you think Max. So fucking hot."

I can't help my grin at her as she gives me a smirk and opens her mouth to answer her call I think but she then looks to me with a mischievous smile, "Do you wanna have a laugh at someone havin' a hissy fit and freaking out?"

"Sure." I reply curious.

"Excellent. Can you send your number and I’ll connect you?”

”Ok, one sec...”

”Sweet thanks... Ok listen."

"CHLOE ELIZABETH PRICE! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN CALLING YOU FOR HOURS...” I hear a girls voice basically shout over the line, “...I thought you might have gotten yourself killed by that man or woman or whatever it ended up being. What are you doing?"

"Hey. What's up Rach..." She starts normally but then all of a sudden she begins moaning quite loudly, "Oh wow yes, that's it, right there. Yes yes HELLA YES. Just like that Max..." I can't help staring at her with my eyebrows raised and feeling kinda turned on by it and the way she said my name, even though she is just messing around. It reminds me of before and it's really hot.

"... OH MY FUCKING GOD!!! CHLOE... CHLOE? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! TURN THE CALL OFF NOW!!" The girl starts shrieking out.

I have to bite my tongue to not burst out laughing as Chloe starts saying, "We've been fuckin' in the park all afternoon and into the evening and she's about to make me cum again. But you're ruining my hella winning streak with your calls."

"Are you serious right now Chloe?! You just met this person and you are having sex in the park. You are full of shit Price! I bet there wasn't even a girl was there when you left me and Frank in the cafe?"

"There is most definitely a girl, the only girl. Here you can speak to her."

Chloe looks to me with a grin, "It's ok. It's just Rachel."

I take a breath feeling a little nervous, "Um, hello Rachel. This is Max."

Chloe squeezes my hand as I hear Rachel say, "... Hello... How do I know you're not just someone Chloe collared off the street to get her out of listening to my news and spending time with us?"

"Haha... Well yeah that does sound like something she would do. But erm... I hope you and Frank are enjoying your engagement period before the wedding. You looked very nice in your French style oldie worldly ballroom gown, with the golds and whites. You were wearing an almost peacock style mask in the same colors as your gown if I recall correctly."

I'm met with silence and look to Chloe when kisses my cheek and is just smiling at me. I smile back as Rachel starts saying a little unsure, "Ok ok so you were more than likely there. But Chloe could have told you to say that. Did we meet and who were you there with?"

Chloe rolls her eyes with a groan but I answer her questions, "Yes we met. You said my dress looked like it had been tailored by someone from Louis the fourteenth's dances and that you would very much like the persons number who made it..."

"Oh my God you're the butterfly girl..." Rachel cuts in in disbelief.

"Butterfly girl?!" I ask confused.

"Yeah you had that hella pretty butterfly mask on. It was colored blue with some silver and black for the outlines. So we called you butterfly girl 'cos we didn't know who you were."

"Oh well ok. I've been called a lot worse than that so it's not all bad."

"Pfft, don't listen to those haters. You've seen Chloe's tattoo on her arm. She got that because of you and has those butterflies drawn into it in the same color. She wouldn't stop tal..."

I feel Chloe grip my hand and cut in completely embarrassed, "Shut the hell up Rachel! Max hasn't seen my tattoo... And that's not why I got it." She grumbles at the end and glows bright red.

I kinda just stare at Chloe as this Rachel cackles over the line. She turns her head away and shifts awkwardly. I can't help chuckling a little at her but calm myself and lean over to kiss her on the cheek.

She looks back to me still with her blush but a shy little smile, "You're so cute Chloe."

She tries to frown but starts to giggle and then quickly wraps her arms around me and buries her head to the crook of my neck. It makes me jump a little from the suddenness of it but it completely leaves me and I wrap my arms around her.

I let out a sigh as Rachel asks, "So who did you go with?"

It makes me jump again being to lost in the feeling of Chloe and as she runs her hands and fingers slowly up and down my back. "Hmm... Oh um, Victoria and Kate. Yeah so..."

"What Chase and Marsh? They said they didn't know you. Why would they say that?"

Chloe pulls her head back and looks a little hurt when she says, "Yeah I asked them so many times if they did and who you were. But every time they said they didn't. Why?"

I sigh, "Not with..." I put my thumb and finger to my ear and mouth to try and get her to realise not in front of Rachel.

She looks confused at me but then she suddenly has the realisation and hastily says, "Erm, Rach gotta go. I'll talk to you later. See ya."

"Chloe what the hel..." She ends the call on Rachel mid sentence.

She then just looks at me expectantly. So I turn myself around to her and begin, "Ok you have to promise that what I tell you will not be repeated to anyone else, not even Rachel ok? No one else know's apart from a few very close people to us."

"Of course I promise Max. Are you like an international spy or some kind of government agent?" She asks excitedly.

"Haha no I'm afraid nothing that exciting... Well the government part isn't to far off. But that was a while ago... erm, but we'll leave that for another time..." I say nervously and see Chloe looking at me with her eyebrows raised, "...But anyway. You know the game we were in..." I pause as she nods slowly probably still on the other thing I said but I carry on anyway, "...Well we created it. As in myself, Warren, Brooke, Dana, Victoria, Kate and Stella. We all wanted to come up with an idea that would bring everything together in one place that we all love about video games. But wanted it to be a safe place to go into as well. Because as you probably know the other kinds of environments or games are not exactly the most safe places to be in. What with the hackers and big wigs getting involved to invade your privacy and take and steal all your information and thoughts and to control you to do things for their own personal gains and uses." I mutter towards the end a little bitterly.

Chloe stares at me with wide eyes as she says in disbelief, "No fuckin' way... Ha wow. I knew it. My favorite theory was right."

I raise my eyebrow at her, "Your favorite theory. What was that?"

"Ha um, that you were a bunch of nerds sat in a basement and come up with an idea. And to give people what they want."

"A bunch of nerds in a basement..."

"Hey don't get me wrong, nerds are hot. Especially this one." She interrupts with a smirk as she takes my hand.

I chuckle with a head shake a little embarrassed, "Wow I don't think I have ever heard nerds and hot being used in the same sentence."

Chloe nods, "Mmm yeah extremely hot! And you my dear Max are the hottest of them all." She bites her bottom lip at the end and her eyes are looking at me like she wants to eat me.

"Oh my God Chloe! Stop it and making me blush." I shriek a little, much to her delight.

"No way Max. It just makes you even more hot and hella fuckin' cute. So it makes me just want to do it more."

"Jesus you're horrid!"

She nods looking very proud of herself, "Yeah I am. But I know you love it."

I groan with embarrassment which just makes her laugh at me. She wraps her arms round me and shuffles closer and rests her head on my shoulder. I sigh and place my arms around her and just feeling really content right now...

***Chloe POV***

Max and I have been wrapped around each other for a while now. Neither one of us really moving apart from to run our hands over each others backs. I don't actually want to let her go having just found her again. I just want to keep her with me and hold on for fear I might lose her again. I feel so happy right now, giddy with excitement and this relief, like a weight has been lifted from me having got her back with me...

I hear Max try to hold back a yawn and check the time to see it has gone eleven and notice how dark it is here now.

I rub her back a little, "Hey?" I say softly and pull my head back a bit.

"Hmm?"

I smile at her as she pulls her head up and looks at me with a sleepy face, "You are hella adorable..." I kiss her on the nose and watch as she wrinkles it up a little, "...Haha so cute... Come on we should make a move. It's kind of late." I say it with a tone of sadness.

Max rubs one of eyes, "What..." She pauses to do a little yawn, "...Hmm, what time is it?"

"About half eleven."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah..."

"It only seems like we just got here."

"Yeah it does..."I agree quietly as I stand up.

I hold my hand out to help her up, "Thanks... Ugh I'm not gonna hear the end of not turning up from the others. Especially Victoria. 'Maxine we all have lives too you know. Specifically me. I am very important as you know, with many a high profiled person relying on me'." Max imitates a squeaky posh voice.

I chuckle as I put my arm around her and we start heading towards the exit. I suddenly think of something she said and ask, "Max you said not turning up. What do you mean, were you supposed to be working or something?"

She looks to me then away, "Well yeah. We had some problems that needed sorting out and it's kind of a twenty four seven job. But then when I called you, it kind of went out of the window when you said you wanted to meet right then. So I sorta just forgot about that and left right away and came to meet you."

I stop us just outside the park and look at her in disbelief, "I can't believe you would do that and not even tell me. Just drop everything and come and meet me. You really are the greatest thing ever."

I wrap my arms around her waist as she says shyly, "It's not that great Chloe. And I didn't even really think about that until now. You're kind of distracting..." I can't help a big grin at that and squeeze her a little more against me, "...I also wasn't about to miss seeing you when you were willing to meet me and let me explain. So it wouldn't have mattered what I was doing." She ends with a shrug and places her arms around my neck.

"You're so fucking awesome Max. You know that right?!"

"Haha, well no I don't, not really. But it's nice when you say it."

We share a laugh together at that. When we calm down we just end up looking into each others eyes and I really want to kiss her I think to myself as I lick my lips and take a breath.

"Max, can I kiss you?"

She snorts a laugh and says amused, "Chloe please stop asking and just do it..."

I pout a little but can't help it turning into a smile, "But I'm being romantic. And I also kinda like you telling me what to do. So um, yeah I need you too te..."

Max chuckles at that and shakes her head as she cuts in, "You're a dork. But fine. Chloe Price for the love of God kiss me now or I'll kick your ass..."

"Mmm feisty Max. I like it, I hella like it a lommm..." Max completely shuts me up when she brings me down and captures my lips with hers and I hum into the kiss.

I tighten my arms around her as I run my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entry to deepen the kiss which she immediately allows. As soon as our tongues meet we both moan into each other. And fuck it's even better than I remember when we kissed before and I have thought about what we done so much and Jesus she tastes so good...

We continue to kiss, well make out until we can't breathe and pull back from each others lips. I rest my forehead to hers and look into her beautiful eyes, "Wow..." We both say at the same time making us both laugh a little.

I kiss her a couple more times and then bury my head to the crook of her neck and just breathe her in. I lift her off the floor a little and hear her giggle which makes me smile into her.

I place her back on the floor and pull my head back, "Mmm you still manage to give me all the hella right feels in all the right places... mmm maybe even more than before."

"Oh dear God Chloe!" Max shrieks.

I can't help grinning at her, "Yeah... nothing quite hits the spot like you do Max."

Max groans all embarrassed and presses her head to my chest and I can't help snickering at that and as she moves her arms around my waist and squeezes me. I run my hands up and down her back and kiss the top of her head then rest mine on top of hers after.

I let out a content sigh, "Come on you cute little nerd. We should get moving."

Max shakes her head against my chest and mumbles, "No."

"Haha. What do you mean no?" I ask amused as I stroke through her soft hair.

She just shrugs, "Too comfy."

I can't help laughing some more, "I know how you feel. I do have great tits don't I?!" I tease her a little hoping to make her embarrassed again.

But she just nods with a muffled, "Yeah you do. Really great."

I can feel myself blushing at that and tighten my arms around her when she lifts her head up to look at me. She chuckles when she sees my face and teases me now, "I'm not as sheltered as you may like to think Chloe."

I pout at her playfully, "But your my little sweet and innocent nerd, who I get to corrupt."

She raises her eyebrow at me, "Yours? We'll see about that... But I'll play the part of sweet and innocent for you. Only for a time. As long as you play yours."

"Mmm now I'm intrigued... But I'll play any part you want me to Max. If it means I get to be with you." I say all husky with a smirk then lean down for a kiss.

After a little while I feel Max start to pull away from the kiss but I place my hand on the back of her head to keep her lips pressed to mine. But I open my eyes when I hear her laughing.

I don't let her move away though when she starts saying, "Erm, Chloe as hot as this is..."

"Yeah... It's so hot..." I cut in and start kissing her again.

Max snorts a laugh as she runs her hand into my hair, then scrapes her nails along my scalp, making me groan into her mouth and shiver. Then I moan when I feel her squeeze my ass, which just makes her laugh at me more.

"You're a hella tease Max. And certainly not as sweet and innocent as I thought you were. But it's a real turn on. And I want more, like right now."

She gives me a smirk, "Yes well you're not so bad yourself. And I really want more too..." She pecks me on the lips, "...But I'm afraid it's more of a goodbye kiss. Because I should really make a move."

"What! No no no... I was only kidding about you going. You should stay, yeah, totally stay. It'll be cool and I was kinda hoping you would come back to mine and we will makeout some more and other stuff." I kind of desperately plead, not ready for her to go anywhere and tighten my arms around her.

I watch her raise her eyebrow at me, "And other stuff. What other stuff would you be talking about Chloe, hmm?"

I shrug a little awkwardly and feel myself blushing, "Just ya know, maybe makeout, talk, makeout, boring sleep if we must and makeout, mess around and makeout... And some other things." I mumble a little the last bit.

Max gasps in shock, "Chloe Elizabeth Price! Are you trying to get me to come home with you so you can do..." She gulps with her hand to her chest and whispers, "...Rude things to me?"

It makes me giggle, "Maybe. Nearly a year is a long time Max."

She chuckles a little, "I know. It really is a long time."

I lean down and smile against her lips as we kiss for a few seconds then I rest my forehead to hers, "It's ok Max. I know you have to go. I mean I do really want to do rude things to you..." I grin at her when she laughs, "...But now is not that time. It's... I've just found you and you're already leaving again and I'm gonna miss you. Am I going to see you again?" I ask quietly at the end.

Max smiles and tightens her arms around me, "Of course you will. I'm not going anywhere... Well I'm going to work and home, so I guess I'm going somewhere. But I am definitely not gonna go far. We can meet whenever you want. And you can call me or I'll call you. Ok?"

"Do you promise? 'Cos we said that last time. But you disappeared."

"I know and I'm sorry. But I promise. And I also promise to never not call, text or see you ok. I won't do that again Chloe."

"Alright... Sorry for getting all hella needy on you. It's just I've been kinda... I don't know..."

"Lost without you." Max says what I couldn't finish.

"Yeah, exactly. You felt it too?"

"Yeah. My friends kind of hated me. So they will love you being back."

"Ha, no way. Mine too."

We share a laugh together at that. When we settle I sigh, "Can I at least walk you home or is it work?" I ask hopefully.

But she gives me a sad smile so I know my answer, "I'm sorry Chloe. I mean you could but work is on the complete opposite side of here, just outside the city. So it would take quite a while..." She averts her eyes for a moment like she is debating with herself before she looks back to me, "...But um, I want to give you a little something to maybe make up for not being able to stay for the rest of the night. If you want it that is?"

I look to her confused but reply, "You don't have to give me anything Max... But what is it?"

"It's erm... You remember in the forest when you rather randomly asked if we could connect together?"

I can't help looking at her with huge eyes as I feel myself blush, "I might have a slight memory of that why? Oh my God are you asking me to do it with you here, like now?!"

"Oh no no. I um wasn't meaning that..." She rather hastily replies.

I find myself feeling really disappointed when she does, "Well that's cool I guess." I end with a shrug.

Max raises her eyebrow at me, "Is that something you want to do Chloe?"

"What! No..." I start a little to high pitched which makes her laugh and me then shrug and nod, "...Maybe... Yeah I do. I hadn't even heard of it when you spoke about it. I mean I know people have sex online, but what you were saying sounded like something more than just that. I kinda want to know more about it... You said you thought about doing it with someone, me... Well I want to with you 'cos I want to, ya know, experience all there is with you and get to places no one else has been before..."

"Oh you are just the cutest thing ever when you ramble Chloe and also when there might be some form of sex involved. You tend to ramble even more..."

"Hey! I so do not." I cut in with a pout and know I'm blushing.

"Haha. Yeah you do I'm afraid. When we met that day you were very much excited about the prospect of any sexual contact. But also you would get all nervous and shy when you got close to it or spoke about it."

"Whatever. I'm a God in the sack as you know when we fooled around and got a little hot and heavy out on the terrace." I grumble but know how true what she is saying is because I had never felt anything like that before. And I know it wasn't just fooling around. It was so much more than that. Something connected us that night, I know it.

Max smiles softly at me as she strokes the back of my hair, "Well yes you are that as well. It's what makes you so endearing Chloe. You are like no one else ever. And why I've never been able to stop thinking about you."

I giggle shyly, "Damn right I am. I'm one of a kind. And there will never be anyone else like me."

Max chuckles, "See. There you go again, you're just beautiful. No matter what you do."

We share a small kiss and I can't help being excited as I ask, "So um, what is it you want to give me? Is it something sexy? I'm kinda hoping it's something sexy."

She smirks a little at me, "Well that depends how sexy you make it Chloe Price."

I can't help a growl with a grin, "Mmm the sexiest Max."

She shakes her head amused, "Ok ok. You are gonna make me say fuck it and just take me now..." I grip the back of her top as I bite my bottom lip feeling really good right now at the thought, "...Right so you need to relax and open your mind and think of what it is you want..."

"You." I cut in making her laugh.

She gets this wire thing from the inside of her jacket as she says amused, "Think about it Chloe."

"Haha. Ok yeah. But it's still true."

She smiles at me but then gets a slightly more serious look when she asks, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Max." I reply softly and give her a kiss.

"Ok..." She brings my head down to rest against hers and continues quietly, "...Close your eyes Chloe." I do as she asks and feel her place her hand on the port in the back of my head.

"Take a deep breath and relax..." I hear Max say and I do it.

All of a sudden everything goes really bright for a few seconds then I start to hear music, like classical music. And it's familiar and reminds me of the night I met Max.

I get this breeze of fresh slightly cool air wash over me and the smells of the outdoors. Then my vision starts to come back to me and I'm standing outside at night and can see the stars are out and shinning so bright, with the moon at it's biggest. I look down at myself and see I am wearing my outfit from Rachel and Frank's engagement ball. It's exactly the same with the Justaucorps a brevet blue silk, velvet and damask style jacket with gold and silver embroidery and waistcoat underneath, with the white ruffled lace shirt and the cuffs coming out of the end of the sleeves. Along with my Tricorn hat.

But then that's when I see her, Max like a mirage in front of me. She is resting on her forearms against the marble wall as she looks out over the manor house grounds. She is wearing the exact same electric blue dress from that night, like one of those noble courtier woman from the 17/18th century maybe. With the silver and gold embroidery and little jewels adorning it, making her sparkle in the moonlight. That's when everything else just seems to melt away into the background.

I take a step forward and quietly say, "Max." Like if I speak to loudly I'm going to break whatever is happening right now.

She slowly stands up and turns around to me. She looks at me with this beautifully serene smile and she is wearing her pretty blue with black trim butterfly mask.

"Hey Chloe." She says almost shyly.

I feel myself relax and my smile grow as I walk up to her. I stand just in front of her and say softly, "Hi..."

I bring my hand up and gently run it through her pretty hair careful not to mess any of the soft curls or plaits. Then I place my hand on her cheek and caress her with my thumb.

Max takes a breath and closes her eyes for a few seconds then opens them and looks back into mine as I ask, "What is all this Max? Is this real?"

"As real as a memory or thought can be..." She takes my hand and guides me to the balcony wall, "...I come here sometimes when I need to get away or to just remember. It's my favorite, if not my happiest memory. And makes me feel really calm and relaxed..." I'm just lost watching Max as she talks and looks out over the grounds and she is so beautiful, "...You would be here and how you were that night. It was never quite the same, but it was good enough to just get to be with you again and replay everything how it was. I know how sad and pathetic that all sounds. But I convinced myself that you wouldn't want me, I mean why would you. And that you would have found someone else that was worth being with you. But I needed to be with you and feel how you have always made me feel..." She looks to me when she says the next part, "...Because you always were and are something special Chloe Price. You're funny, kind, sweet, beautiful and not afraid to be who you are. You are the very definition of what life is..."

I can actually feel myself tearing up a little with what she is saying, at how she see's herself and me. I take both her hands into mine, "What you said about me Max. You are all of that and so much more. And you are not, I repeat not sad and pathetic. You are beautiful inside and out Max, like no one I have ever met before. It's why I could never get you out of my head or forget about you and done everything I could to try and find you again. You basically consumed my every thought. And if I could of come back here, to this point and place in time. I would have been here every second and probably never left. Because this is like you said also my favorite and happiest memory too. I mean sure I have today to add to that as well. But this is where we met so it will always be special to me for that."

Max smiles so bright at me that I kind of want to melt, "Well if you ever want to come back here you can now, like this."

I look at her with wide eyes, "No way. Really? Like this and not just a memory where nothing feels as real and is a hazy image."

"Yeah Chlo. Like this. To put it in an easy way to understand. I unlocked you basically and kind of joined myself to you. So all you have to do is relax, breathe and think of what or where you want to be and you will be here at that point."

"Wow. How do you know all this and how come I couldn't do it before?"

"There is a lot of things that people don't know and haven't been told about what the chip you get when you are born and the port to your brain actually does. And they will never get told either because there are certain people in power that don't want it found out and do all they can to keep it hidden."

I look at her confused, "What, I don't understand. And how do you know all this?"

Max sighs, "I used to be something to do with it for many many years from a very young age... Lets not talk about this now. It's not the time or the place. But I promise I will tell you more when we are not gonna maybe spoil what is supposed to be a happy place. Please Chloe."

I look between Max's eyes a few times and can see, I don't know, an almost sadness and pain in them. I really want to know because she seems like such a mystery the more and more I think I know about her.

But I shove that aside until later and she did say she would tell me. So I smile at her and reply, "Ok sure Max. We can leave it. And I do want to enjoy this, here with you again."

"Thank you Chloe."

"Of course..." I take a step back from her and drop her hands, "...So Miss... Um, what is your last name?"

Max giggles a little, "It's Caulfield."

"Hmm Maxine Caulfield... Huh familiar... But I like it..."

She shakes her head amused as I grin at her and take my jacket off. I lay it on the marble wall then turn back to Max. I take my hat off with my right hand and place it against my chest as I bow slightly with my left hand out towards her, "Miss Caulfield. May I have this dance?"

She gives me a beautiful smile as she places her hand in mine, "I would like nothing more Miss Price."

I smile as I keep eye contact and kiss her hand then stand up straight, place my hat back on and guide her to the middle of the balcony. I pull her gently to me and our hands kept upright more and place my right hand around her waist. Max lays her left hand on my shoulder as we look into each others eyes and I take the lead to begin to move us slowly to the soft sound of the violins playing in the background.

I feel so content, so fulfilled and calm in this moment right now, like my heart is beating hard, I can feel it. But it's a steady beautiful feeling rhythm, similar to a chorus line of an orchestra before the big crescendo.

It seems so real here, like I am here again with the girl I have been looking for for what feels like the whole of my life. And I guess in a way I have been and now all is how it should be and put into place.

I let out a pleased hum as Max lays her head against my chest with this sweet sounding sigh. I kiss the top of her head and tighten my arm around her as we continue to slowly dance together in this most surreal and beautiful moment...

*****

We slowly come back to reality after spending I don't even know how long back in, the past I guess you could call it. I didn't want to leave but Max said you should never stay for a really long time in those places. Because you can become almost lost in them and start to lose part of yourself there if you're not careful. Kind of like you don't really know what reality is quite real anymore, there or here. So we shared a kiss after Max explained what she was doing so I would know how to leave myself.

We are still sharing a kiss as everything begins to make itself known again and after a few more seconds we separate from the kiss and rest our foreheads together.

"That was so incredible Max. Like I've never felt something so real that wasn't or is but not. It's so confusing but I don't care because it was amazing."

She chuckles a little, "I know what you mean. And it takes a little getting used to. But to be there with you again was something else."

I smile as I lean in for a quick kiss then bury my head to the crook of my neck. As I'm just lost in Max right now I hear the sound of a horn go off that makes me jump.

We pull back and I turn my head to see a late night bus pulled over to the side of the road. I turn back to Max and see she is giving me a sad smile and I know why.

"You're going aren't you?"

"Yeah I am. I'm sorry Chlo I don't want to. But there is a few things that I have to take care of and the others can't do it without me there. And I've got about a million messages from them asking where I am."

"It's ok Max I understand. But um, when will I see you next?"

"When would you like to?"

I shrug, "In the next three minutes."

"Haha you are so cute."

I grin but then frown when the bus sounds the horn again. So Max hastily says, "Well I'll be in game at some point and you can ring me whenever you want to or if you want to meet the rest of the nerds you are more than welcome to come down to work. But it's entirely up to you ok." She gives me a few kisses and starts to pull away from me.

I reluctantly drop my arms from around her and watch her walk away from me, "See you later Max. Bye."

She turns and walks backwards, "See you Chloe." Then turns back to the bus.

"Bye Max."

She looks back to me as she gets on, "Bye Chloe." She says a little amused with a wave.

I chuckle a little as I watch her make her way to her seat. I wave to her as she waves back, "BYE..." I shout out making her giggle and blow her a big kiss.

I giggle myself at how incredibly dorky I am being right now but I don't actually care because I'm so happy I think to myself as the bus starts driving away. I see Max place a kiss to her fingers and press them on the glass window at the back.

I basically swoon in the road as I watch the bus drive away and out of view. I take a big deep breath and spin around a couple of times, shove my hands in my pockets and start to make my way down the road and to my apartment...

*****

I open the door to my place and walk to my lounge where I am greeted by the two dogs. I bend down and pick up Rachel's dog, "Well hello there Madame Aubriana. Are you happy to see your auntie Chloe. Yes I think you are aren't you." I coo and give her a squeeze as she lets out a happy bark.

I set her back on the floor and start petting the other one, "And there's my handsome little boy. I bet you get all the ladies don't you misoire Pompidou." He starts to bark and bounce around all excited making me laugh.

I stand up and see Rachel and Frank looking at me wide eyed as they stare at me from the couch. I walk over behind the couch and lean down and wrap my arms around Frank's neck.

I feel him go rigid but I just squeeze him as I say, "Hey Frank. How was your day? I bet it was good wasn't it. Mine was hella awesome. I'm so glad for you, ya know." I give him another squeeze then let go.

"Jesus Price. What have you taken. Are you high right now?!" He grumbles.

I move across to Rachel and wrap my arms around her next. She lets out a laugh as I reply, "Nope I've not taken anything. Just high on life and all the hella good shit to be found in it. Like did you notice how bright it was today and how everything smelled really sweet and the birds were singing really beautifully."

I release Rachel and stand up and pat her head, "Oh I'm so glad for you too Rach. You two are awesome people. Yeah awesome..." I pat her a couple more times and walk over to the fridge to grab a drink.

"Hahaha... Oh my God Chloe. What's gotten into you?"

"Just the most beautiful girl..." I notice while I look in the fridge they have been shopping and filled it up.

I grab a bottle of O&P as I say, "Yeah you're both really awesome."

I unscrew the bottle cap and turn around to them and see Frank tap Rachel, "What's that her face is doing? I've not seen it do that before. It's kinda creepy on her. I don't know if I like it."

Rachel snorts a laugh, "I think that is what you call a smile on a Price called Chloe. But to be honest I'm not sure either because I've not seen it do that before."

I shrug at them and take a swig of my juice as I watch Aubri jump up on both their laps and stretches out, "Mock all you want. But you won't take me from my hella incredible mood. So get used to this face because it's here to stay."

I go over to the lazy-boy and sit down as Frank teases some more, "Ok what have you done with the real Chloe? What happened to her. This happy, smiling, non snarling growling and not moody version. It is really kinda scary."

I shake my head, "Nope. Not gonna bite. The old Chloe is dead and gone. I kicked her ass. Then I got brought back to life by the most beautiful and cute little nerd ever and is now this hella hot new and improved version you see before you."

They both sit there and stare at me for a few moments before Rachel says, "Ya know Franky panky. I think I'm a little scared myself. This is a very disconcerting situation to be in. Do you think they switched her with one of those synthetics people have to do chores and stuff?!"

I roll my eyes but can't really stop my smile as they both laugh, "Whatever. You two are the very definition of pod people. But I accept you both with your weird and sappy quirks. So you will just have to put up with mine now I found her again and got my little pod person back."

"Chloe she's not a boomerang or a lucky penny you just got back again is she?"

"No babe she's that butterfly girl from our ball." Rachel answers before I can.

"Oh. Well the way Chloe was talking about her. It was like she lost something down the back of the sofa and just found it again."

"I did lose her for nine months..." I down the rest of my juice and let out a belch then stand up and stretch, "...Right you crazy kids. I'm going to bed to dream about the hottest thing created. So I'll see ya tomorrow."

I start heading to my room as Rachel says, "Night Chlo. Oh and we still need to tell you something in the morning."

"Sure Rach."

I push my door open as she stops me, "And Chloe. I'm really happy you are. I hope it works out for you. It's about time you had someone that does that to your face..." I smile at her as I go in my room hearing her shout, "...I THINK I MIGHT BY HER A PRESENT FOR GETTING YOU TO ACT LIKE A HUMAN BEING AGAIN. INSTEAD OF THE MOODY ROBOT WE'VE ALL HAD TO PUT UP WITH THE LAST NINE MONTHS. AND PRETTY MUCH OUR WHOLE LIVES..."

I hear them both laugh as I collapse down onto my bed and roll over onto my back. I look up at my ceiling as I rest my head on my hands and let out a content sigh.

I close my eyes as I get a notification and see that it's Max sending me a message. I open it up and hear her voice saying, "Hey Chlo. It's Max, well yeah obviously. I just wanted to say thank you for meeting me today and giving me a chance to apologise to you and try to explain things to you. You don't know how happy you have made me by allowing me that... Oh and don't worry I will still be begging you for forgiveness so do not worry about that. Hope I speak or even see you soon. Max. x."

I can't help my huge smile and feel this awesome swirling and fluttering in my stomach. And immediately open up to Max's number and debate with myself to either call or message. Even though calling will look hella desperate.

But I decide on calling her because I really want to talk to her again. So I click her name and hear it ring, then, "Hello? Yeah just put in the three set..."

"... Hey Max."

"Hi Chlo."

"Can you talk now?"

"Of course I can. Is everything ok?"

I sigh, "It is now." I hear her chuckle at that and their's those fluttering feelings in my stomach again.

"Will you talk to me?"

"Sure. What do want to talk about?"

"Anything and everything. I just want to hear you talking. Tell me what you are doing now?"

She giggles, "You're a mushy dork. But I can do that..." She says that all softly and I really do love the sound of her voice I think to myself as I listen to Max as she talks to me about what she is doing. She could be reading a food menu for all I care and it would still be the sweetest sounding and calming thing to listen too ever...


End file.
